Help
by pokari
Summary: It’s just another plot to turn Harry into a girl. He’s possessive and depressive. It took a Snape and a bunch of Malfoys to change her.
1. chapter one

Help

Pairing: Harry and Draco

Rating: R

Summary: It's just another plot to turn Harry into a girl. He's possessive and depressive.

Disclaimer: It's not mine, trust me, I'm telling the truth. It's own by JK Rowling.

Warning: Depressing but not dark, slash

Beta by Werewindle.

Chapter One

The killing of the Dark Lord Voldermort ended the war. Surprising enough, the killing was done by his Death Eaters, with Lucius Malfoy as the leader. The Death Eaters were tired of his incompetent at ruling the world. 

After Voldermort regained his body and power in Harry's fourth year, he tried to kill Harry with Avada Kedavra spell, which had again backfired. The Death Eaters were mainly Slytherins, who after witnessing the weakness of the supposed feared Dark Lord, refused to obey the orders of such a powerless wizard.  

The former Death Eaters made an agreement with the forces of Light. They would help get rid of the dark wizard if they were promised freedom.

So, in Harry sixth year, they succeeded in banishing the wizard, who was once feared as the Dark Lord. Since then, the wizarding world was no longer in danger. They lived happily in peace, with the former Death Eaters living their lives the same as before their 'master' had comeback.  

Should lives at Hogwarts go back to being as it used to be? With the Slytherins and Gryffindors bickering, the Ravenclaw taking highest grades and the Hufflepufs spreading warm friendship. 

Yes, it should. Especially with nothing to worry about but house points and Potions homework.

And yes, that was what was happening. Except for the Boy Who Live who could no longer be called the Boy Who Live since the dark wizard who had been after him was banished.

Harry Potter. Everybody knew him, but yet nobody really knew what happening to him. Not even noticing the changes.

After the war ended Harry had nothing to worry about. But he was not really the same Harry. He lost too much in the war. Remus Lupin was killed, on a full moon when he didn't have the Wolfsbane Potion to keep him harmless; the scared wizards had killed him. Whilst his godfather, Sirius Black's, location was unknown. He might be dead, or alive and hurt.

At first, the changes went unnoticed by his friends, and the professors. Then it happened; Harry used to be a quiet boy, but now he wouldn't talk. He only talked when it was necessary and only to his close friends, Hermione and the Weasleys. 

And he became very possessive. Not only to objects, but also of the attentions of his friends. He wouldn't let others touched his possessions and he wouldn't let his friends talked to other students. 

It was ridiculous, but understandable. For the first ten years of his young life, Harry never had things he considered important. He did now. His friends were the only things important in his life. He had to grip them tightly or he feared he would lose those left.

"We have to do something, Ron," Harry was called by the Headmaster, which gave the duet a chance to discuss him freely, "Not that I'm bothered but it's not healthy."

"I know what you mean," Ron looked thoughtful, "I don't hate it, but I have turned down three offers to go to Hogmeade with the Ravenclaws and Huffepuf."

"The school year is almost over, how do you think he'll survive? With those terrible muggles he has as relatives," Hermione sighed, "Even I couldn't stand it."

"My mother won't mind if he stays with us the whole summer, I even think she would force him to stay."

"You think the professors will let him?"

~Ô~

"Now, Harry, you must be wondering why I called you here," The Headmaster smiled at him, gestured him to sit on the only unoccupied chair left, beside the Potions Master, Severus Snape.

Harry only eyed the chair, shrugged his shoulder and took the seat.

"I know you wouldn't like to spend another summer with your relatives, especially since there's no more threat from Voldermort," Harry's eyes were gleaming upon hearing this, hoping that he would be allowed to live with the Weasleys the whole summer, "So, I'm letting you to live with Professor Snape."

For a moment, Harry only look at the Headmaster. Shock written all over his face. His eyes were as big as saucer, his mouth opened slightly and his face became paler.

The two adults took that moment to study him intently. Years of malnutrition left its mark on the young boy. At sixteen Harry could be easily mistake as a twelve-year-old boy, small, thin and unhealthily pale. His eyes were too big for his petite face, so green and revealing nothing, with the ridiculous glasses.

"What?!" Finally there was emotion in that piercing voice, the result of not being used much recently.

"As a matter of fact, I'm not very happy with your Potions grade, and since we don't have summer classes here, Professor Snape has kindly let you stay with him for the summer, so he could help you with your studies."

"But, Hermione can help me, and I promise I will study hard. Please, Professor."

"No, Harry, not if you want to pass your NEWTs and graduate." Professor Dumbledore smiled at him, but left no room for argument. 

~Ô Ô Ô Flashback Ô Ô Ô ~

"Are you out of your mind, Albus," Severus Snape, was trying with all his might not to lose his calm.

"I think it's for the best, Severus. He is depressed. He needs help even if he thinks he does not. You know he does."

"But why me, everyone knows clearly how much he despises me. He won't agree and I can't help him." 

Smiling, Dumbledore said without doubt, "Of course you can, Severus, he doesn't need people who will only feel sorry for him. He needs _you_."

~Ô Ô Ô End of Flashback Ô Ô Ô ~

They watched him, as Harry walked out of the room dejectedly. Silently they prayed that they had done the right thing to help him. 

~Ô~

20 February 2003, 11:16 am


	2. chapter two

Help

Pairing: Harry and Draco

Rating: R

Summary: It's just another plot to turn Harry into a girl. He's possessive and depressive.

Disclaimer: It's not mine, trust me, I'm telling the truth. It's own by JK Rowling.

Warning: Depressing but not dark, slash

Chapter Two

"Your room is in the second floor, in the west wing. Minty will show you your room. She will be the one that take care of your needs. And get ready for the lunch." He would like to add 'and wipe those puppy looks from your face, I had enough of it' but he couldn't risk the thin amity between them. Yet.

Harry just nodded his head and slowly followed the house elf. His eyes were wondering around from under his eyelashes. The inside of the manor was less gloomy then the out side. It was bright and airy, with more rooms than Harry could count. 

"One more thing, Potter," he could see Harry tense slightly, "you would not enter my study room nor my work quarter without me. It's dangerous." 

~Ô~

The day flew just too slowly in Harry's opinion. In the morning he would memorize the potion ingredients Severus told him to, and in the afternoon he would brew the potion, under the intense eyes of the Potions Master. When he made mistakes, Severus would say nothing but made him write down ten times the ingredients and how to brew the potion the whole day.

They did the same thing again and again for the whole two weeks when Harry finally had the nervous break down. 

"I don't want to do it," Harry said slowly. 

Severus just raised one eyebrow at this. They had spent the days in silent. Well, Harry was silent and he just telling him what to do. But basically they wouldn't talk to each other. And he appreciated the serene.

"I said I don't want to do it."

"Fine, you're dismissed. I had better things to do anyway."

Harry, who waited for the wrath, was stun and then he ran out of the room. He stayed at his room and didn't come out for lunch. 

Harry sat at the window seat. He like his room, it's the best room he ever had before. Not that he ever had one. It was not really big, but bigger from Dudley's, his fat, spoil cousin. And not draped in green and silver, much to his relieve.

The large four-poster bed dominated the room, and he got the dress room, comfy couches, he even got his own bathroom. 

The big window gave him more light and fresh air, and there was a place wide enough for him to sleep. He liked to sit there and read, since there was nothing interesting to watch outside the window. Sometimes, he would just daydream. 

He was wondering what Hermione and the Weasleys would do. He wouldn't hear anything them the whole summer. They didn't know where Snape Manor anyway. He missed them. And he missed his godfather, too. 

He was enjoying the solitary of the room when he heard angry thud nearing his room. He couldn't help but stiff in anticipation, waiting for the rage that would follow.

When he opened the door, Severus found him sat at the window seat, hugging his knees, eyes big, as if he was waiting to get yell at.

"What are you doing here, Potter? I thought I've told you when the exact time we had lunch." His tone was dangerously low and calm.

"Aren't you angry at me?" was the only response he got. 

"Yes, forgive me if I failed to notice what it has to do with you not coming for lunch. It's pass my lunch time and I'm hungry so you better move your skinny arse."

"Aren't you going to punish me?"

"For what?"

"I made you angry." 

"So?"

"I won't have my meal," Harry said it as if it was the most logical thing.

"Was that what those muggle do to you?" Severus asked him softly when the words finally sink on his mind.

"I… I made them angry, they just punished me."

"You must had made them angry all the time. Well, I could think a lot of things to punish you, but make you hungry to death isn't my choice," Severus walked to him and then hold him tightly. Something warm surged within his soul. Impulse him to protect the scared child in Harry.

"But… I…" Harry tried to pull himself out of the embrace and continued his protest.

"I'm really hungry, now, Harry, and I want my lunch now. I don't want Dumbledore blame me for not feeding you. And you are sure need more nutrition so you could grow." He carried Harry with no difficulty, as if he was just a little child, "And you are too thin for you age." Severus shook his head.

Harry just kept silent and leant in the embrace. For a moment, he felt safe and warm in his heart. It had been a long time since he was carried like a child. He didn't even remember the last time if someone were actually holding him. Not Ron, not Hermione, not the Weasleys. But someone he could call parents.

"Now, sit here and tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing…" Harry's eyes glued to the empty plate in front of him.

"Then why won't you brew the potion?" Severus put the food in Harry's plate that enough to feed two hungry Ron.

"I just don't want to. There's no point in doing it."

"No point? I understand if the Invisible potion is too difficult for you."

"It is difficult but that's not the point."

"What is it than?"

"I have my father's Invisibility cloak, why would I need the potion?"

"You don't want to brew it because you don't need it."

"Yes." He stole a glance at his teacher, wondered if he made him angry again.

"That's so selfish of you, Harry," It was so easy to call him Harry now, "Not everybody own it, and just think if one day your friends need it. His life depend on it and you can't make it because you just don't want to do it today."

That was the first peaceful conversation during the lunch. And after being mute for two weeks, Harry was willing to converse as much as Severus wanted to hear his voice. And for that moment, they thought they were just like a family.

"From now on, Harry, if you want to do something or not to do it, you just have to say it. I won't know what you think unless you tell me. I won't punish you for that," Severus shaking his head, "That's ridiculous."

Harry studied his face, to learn the truth of his words. He wanted to test it, though, "What if I say I don't want to do any potion tomorrow?"

"Then I will say it's fine, it's you holiday, enjoy it."

"You won't force me to do it?"

"I would never do such thing."

"What if I say it at school."

"Then I will say it's fine, you have your weekly detention waiting for you."

Harry thought about it, there was hesitation in his eyes. Smiling, Severus hoped he could take all the insecurities that eating him inside.

"If I don't do the potion, you won't punish me?"

"No."

"Will you tell Dumbledore?"

"Only if he ask me."

"Then I won't get away with it, right?"

"Harry, how about this. For the whole week you had your holiday. Do anything you want. And then _you_ pick the potion you want to learn. And we start like that. Do you agree with me?"

"I can do whatever I want?"

"Just not my study room and my work quarter."

"Deal." Harry smiled at him for the first time. There was no hate or revulsion in it. And Severus returned him the same smile.

~Ô~

Harry spent the first day in his room. Just enjoying his leisure time. He explored the manor on the second day. Purposely avoiding the two forbidden room. On the third day, he spent his time in library with Severus' permission. He found an interesting recipe and would like to try.

So on the fourth day, Severus found Harry in the kitchen. He looked serious in measuring the flour, sugar, and other thing he couldn't name. The house elves looked terrified and just stood in the corner.

"I don't know you had a niece, Severus."

The voice startled Harry and he dropped his hold of a spoonful of flour. He turned around but couldn't see clearly in the mist of the flour. But he would never forget the voice.

Harry only glared at him. 

"What are you doing, Harry?"

"Harry?" Draco Malfoy didn't hide his laughing tone. "Sorry, Potter. But you do look nice with the apron and your ponytail hair, and with your height it's not my fault that I …"

"You didn't sound sorry, Draco," Severus sounded amused.

"The Dursleys made me cook for them, and I just like cooking," Harry's tone was low. "I'm sorry for the mess."

"It's OK. There's nothing they couldn't clean." Severus nodded at the house elves that were suddenly busy cleaning the mess.

"But you look good like this," Draco took a napkin and cleaned his face. Harry just stood there, confounded.

"What is he doing here?" Harry asked Severus. They're kind of friends after the deal.

"Harry, there are some people that actually willing to learn Potion."

"Oh."

"So, how long will you finish with that."

"About two hours."

"OK. Keep doing whatever you're doing, and we will do our Potion. Come on, Draco." Harry only eyeing them. Once they were out of sight, Harry went back to his recipe. He wanted to serve it at lunch.

~Ô~

"What was that?" 

"It's Creamy Chocolate Cake. I found the recipe in your library." It was rich with chocolate, and had curly white chocolate on the top.

Severus tried a bite, "Hmm, you are a good cook, Harry."

Harry smiled and turned to watch Draco. He took a small bite, and then another bite until he ate his piece. Harry watched him patiently with expectation in his eyes. 

"It's great."

"Only 'great', Draco? You're more creative when you're eight." He turned to Harry, "He's addictive to chocolate. He'll marry anyone who made half as good as the one you made."

Harry looked curiously at Draco. He had the tint of pink in his cheeks. 

"Sure. I'll marry you if you make me this everyday." Draco smiled at him.

"I want to try the pie tomorrow. Fill with strawberry, lemon and apple. But no chocolate." He said matter-of-factly. Since he's been talking regularly now, his voice had changed nicely. It had sweet tone, not low and heavy like the boys his age.

"Why don't you serve yourself, Harry?" Severus noticed that Harry didn't eat the cake, "You're not trying to poison Draco and I, right?"

"I don't like sweet."

"But you good at making it." Draco pointed it out. 

"My cousin love sweet." Harry said it as if it was the most obvious thing.

"And you make him this everyday?" Draco envied whoever Harry's cousin is.

"I found this recipe at Severus' library and this is the first time I made it," Harry looked confused, "And since Dudley in a fixed diet program, I stop making him any sweet cake at all." Harry suddenly laughed. "Poor Diddy darling." 

Severus' face turned soft when he watched Harry laughed for the first time. "Well, you made a lot for someone who doesn't like sweet."

Harry turned to Draco, "You can have more."

"Yes, Draco. You can take some with you home. I know Lucius will appreciate it. I don't know what you two will do without your mother." Severus shook his head.

"Probably death by chocolate." Draco snigger as he took another piece of the cake.

~Ô~

24 February 2003, 0:26 am


	3. chapter three

Help

Pairing: Harry and Draco

Rating: R

Summary: It's just another plot to turn Harry into a girl. He's possessive and depressive.

Disclaimer: It's not mine, trust me, I'm telling the truth. It's own by JK Rowling.

Warning: Depressing but not dark, slash

Chapter Three

After a month living with his Potions Professor, Harry had confided in him. They had a sort of 'friendship'. 

Draco had been a regular guest ever since Harry started making those sweet cakes. And he helped Harry with his potions. And since than Potion wasn't so dull anymore. 

Although Harry didn't hate him, he never call Draco by his name, first or last name. And it started to irk him.

After his _one-week holiday_ was over, Harry did the potions again. And he got to choose which one he would like to brew.

Today, Harry chose to make potion that was useful. And it was a potion that could fix his eyesight. It was not a complicated one, but took concentration and accuracy. 

It started well, and nothing proved the other way round until Harry decided that he would test the potion after lunch. He bottled the potion and put it on the table, unnoticed by him, beside another potion that was the same colour.

After lunch, Harry sat down on the chair close to a window. He put off his glasses and for the first time asked Draco to hand him the potion.

"Can you see me clearly, Harry?"

"No," Harry's eyes almost close when he tried very hard to accommodate his eyes.

"Don't feel something different, Harry?"

"No."

"Are you sure? There's nothing wrong with the potion."

Severus took the vial after Harry drank the potion. He smelt it and found what was wrong. Harry drank the wrong potion.

"Did you know what you just drink, Harry?" Severus asked him carefully.

"The one he gave me." Harry nodded his head at Draco.

"The one on the table."

"What?!" Severus turned to his table and spotted a bottle of potion. 

"Er, there were two bottles before. I took the right one." Draco moved his foot uncomfortably.

"Something wrong?" Harry's voice was small and uneven. He put back his glasses and felt it a little inapt.

"You gave him the wrong potion, Draco. It's the maternal potion."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Nervous made Harry's voice high.

"It's for women to have children. And I just modified it, so it's stronger. But it has never been tested."

"What? Am I going to die?"

"Do you feel something different, Harry?"

"A little dizzy."

"Why don't you try to walk?"

Slowly Harry stood up and walked to Severus. He felt something funny but he couldn't figure it out.

"So?"

"I'm not sure, Severus."

"Please, is yours so sma… undeveloped that you can't even feel if there's something missing?" Draco changed his chosen word when he felt a pair of black cold eyes glaring at him. 

"I think something is missing?"

Draco noticed Harry's pale face. He looked like a lost child. Standing beside him, Harry only reached his mid chest. "I think you shrunk, Harry. About two inches."

"What… but" '_It took years to even reach my height_.'

"Ehm. Harry," Severus tried to be gentler to her, "It's because the potion was so strong. It turns you to a girl." He flinched waiting for a deafening scream.

Harry looked down at his flat chest. "No, I'm still a boy."

"That's because you're not growing, Harry." 

"Can you change me back?"

"I'm not sure. I have to do some researches. It might wear off until several months or a year. I'm not sure yet." 

"Oh." Harry only bowed his head. Her eyes were glaring at her flat chest.

Severus turned his glared at Draco. "You will take responsible for this, Draco."

"Why?"

"_You_ gave him the 'potion', remember?"

"I didn't know it. The colour was exactly the same, how was I to know which one is what."

"I have to say that I'm very disappointed with you, Mr. Malfoy. You could smell it to know the difference." He shook his head. "I thought you're pretty good in Potions... I guess I gave you too much credit." He sighed dramatically. 

"What should I do?" Draco said in defeat.

"You'll be his fiancé until I get the cure."

"What?" 

"It's to protect her. Don't you think she's pretty? Somebody might want her." Harry jacked her head up at this.

Draco only snorted. '_Like any boy would. It will feel like sleeping with your own sister or brother._'

Severus scowl at him, "I'll talk to you parents about this. And you will help me doing the research, young man." Smirking he added, "I'll make sure you won't get away with this."

Harry kept silence during the exchange.

~Ô~

Harry left the room quietly. She was not sure if they noticed her disappearance but she could care less. She decided that she had the right to be alone.

She went to her room, and straight to the bathroom. She stripped her clothes and stood in front of the big full body mirror.

She noticed that her body was still the same. She only lost her penis. And like Draco said, she had shrunk about two inches.

Wearing her clothes, she couldn't stop wondering if losing penis meant that she was a girl now. Or that she would be another freak, half boy and half girl.

Harry spent the time laying restlessly on her bed. She stared blankly on the ceiling until it was time for dinner.

At dinner, Harry looked better despite of her pale face. 

"Ehm, Harry. I've read some books. And I couldn't find the cure, yet." 

Harry's face felt. She only played with her food.

"I promise I will make the remedy and I think it's saver if you don't sleep with boys. You'd lose any chance you might have if you got pregnant."

Harry only nodded her redden face.

"Are you hate me now?"

"What?" Severus almost choked on his meal.

"I… I'm a freak now." Harry's eyes questioned him. "Do you still let me stay?"

"What make you think I don't? And you are not a freak, Harry. You are just different. Difference doesn't make you a freak, it makes you special."

Harry eyeing him suspiciously, she didn't know what to say. "Am I really a girl?"

"Yes." Severus didn't know where the conversation would bring him, so he just playing along with her.

"Why my body looks like a boy's body rather than a girl's?"

"How much do you know about a girl's body, Harry?" Severus smiled at him. "You're growing, Harry. In no time, you will be a beautiful lady, without you notice it. And in the mean time, you have to eat. A lot."

Harry took a bite before he talked again. "About him…"

"Him?"

"Malfoy. He doesn't have to do that. I know he doesn't like it."

"He has to, Harry. He needs to learn about consequences. It will make him be a better man."

"But…"

"It's OK, Harry. I'll take care of everything. By the way, you have a free day tomorrow. I have an appointment with the Malfoys."

~Ô~

2 March 2003, 4:46 pm


	4. chapter four

Help

Pairing: Harry and Draco

Rating: R

Summary: It's just another plot to turn Harry into a girl. He's possessive and depressive.

Disclaimer: It's not mine, trust me, I'm telling the truth. It's own by JK Rowling.

Warning: Depressing but not dark, slash

Chapter Four

Harry was enjoying her free Potions day. She woke up late and took a leisure bath. After decided that she looked pathetic in her extremely large shirt, Harry change to her old school robe. It fitted her better, but she still had to be careful when walking or the hem would trip her.

When she arrived at the dining room, Minty had her lunch served. She had learnt to enjoy Severus quiet company during her staying here and now she missed him. 

She spent her day in the library again. Time passed faster when she did a little of her summer assignments, took a little nap on the comfy big couch, and woke up to read another recipes from Severus' mother's collections. 

It was now the time for dinner, but there were no signs that Severus was home. And since Harry didn't feel hungry at all, she planned to skip her dinner. She hated eating alone.

Minty was walking back and forth outside the library. Her hands were approaching the handle but stopped mid air. It happened several times before she finally braved herself to see her little miss.

"Little Miss, your dinner is served."

"I'll wait for Severus." Harry answered without breaking her eyes from the recipe that caught her intention.

"Master doesn't eat dinner at home tonight, Little Miss."

"What?!" Harry's head turned to the trembling house elf. 

"Master will come back really late, Little Miss." The house elf look frightened.

"Oh, OK." Harry stood up slowly and followed the house elf to the dining room where her favourite foods were served.

Later that night, Severus found Harry fell a sleep on the living room. A book laid on the carpet, apparently it fell from Harry's tired hands.

Severus felt the sudden warm feeling surged back. He never had someone who was waiting for him when he comeback home. '_Maybe Albus was right after all. This is all for the best._'

He lifted Harry's light body and took her to her room. He tugged her on before he left her.

~Ô~

The next day, Harry woke up with a strange feeling. She didn't remember sleeping on her bed. She didn't remember went back to her room, either.

"Severus is back." Harry ran to the bathroom to prepare herself for breakfast.

She ran to the dining room and found Severus Snape sipping his coffee and reading his paper.

"Good morning," Severus greeted her without put the paper down.

"You went home late." Harry took her seat composedly.

"I did." Severus finally put away his paper and looked at Harry in her eyes. "We will have guests this evening and I have to go. I will be home with our guests so you can have your free morning."

Harry looked at him with obvious doubt in her eyes.

"I won't be late today." Severus assured her. He had never left her since her staying at his manor. He thought it was ridiculous to feel guilty for leaving her today, even when he did it for her own good.

They had their breakfast in silent. And when Severus left, _again_, Harry decided to do something useful.

She decided to make dessert. Happily she walked to the library to get the recipe. '_Maybe if he like my cooking, he would let me stay with him after I'm graduate from Hogwarts. It was better then living with the Dursleys._' Harry had decided that she couldn't live with the Weasleys as well.  

She realised that she missed the big bright old kitchen. No muggle's electronic inventions. And she loved to do things in traditional ways.

The house elves were panic when Harry arrived at the kitchen. They were fear for infuriating their Little Miss. Harry hadn't come to the kitchen since she started with the Potions again.

"Little Miss," Minty hurriedly walked to Harry, "Little Miss need me?"

"No," Harry felt uncomfortable with the eyes that watching her every moves. She failed to make the house elves call her Harry since the first time she spoke to them. 

"Little Miss should not be here. Master wants Minty to serve Little Miss. Minty will do what Little Miss wants."

"I just want to use the kitchen."

"But Little Miss…" 

"Only if Little Miss let Colly help." A house elf cut her. Colly, the house elf was one of the older and he liked Harry a lot. Only because he thought Harry made his Master happy.

"Tweeny want to help, too." Said a young house elf. The house elves, one by one, followed her. 

"But Little Miss…" Minty still tried to stop her.

"Wait here. I need to get something from my room." Harry ran back to get something that might chance Minty's mind. 

~Ô~

Much to her surprise, Severus did come back with their guests two hours before dinner. She was summoned to the living room to find a fuming Lucius Malfoy, a serene Narcissa Malfoy, and Draco Malfoy. She regretted herself to ever enter the room.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

"Come sit here, Harry." Severus nod to the empty seat next to Draco.

She looked doubtful but decided to do as she was told. If they were talking about her, she would have to find out.

"Potter?" Lucius eyed her carefully.

Nodded, Harry cautiously avoiding his eyes.  

"You look better without your glasses." Draco smiled at her. Harry took the potion on the incident day, right after dinner when Severus said it was OK. 

"Harry, Mr. Malfoy had refused to let Draco engaged to you unless he saw with his own eyes that you are now a girl." Severus explained to her in a hush voice, "He doesn't want the Malfoy's line to end."

"Please, it's Lucius." Lucius studied Harry carefully. 

"So?" There was unmistakeably challenge in the Potions Master's eyes. 

"What?"

"She is a girl now. Your son has to take the responsibility."

"I'm not sure he is a girl. Could you guarantee that _she_ could bear a grandson for me?" Lucius lifted one eyebrow at Harry.

"Like I've told you before, the engagement could be called off if Harry changed back. And Draco will help me find the cure."

The arguments went on and on and Harry was tired with all of it. She felt so unwanted and it scared her.

"Do you want me to leave that bad?" Harry said softly with her eyes stick to the floor.

The room grew silent. 

"What do you mean, Harry?" Severus knew very well what Harry meant.

"I've told you that he doesn't have to do it. Why do you have to force him? If my staying here bother you I could leave."

"You didn't bother me. And who said you have to leave if you were engaged to him."

"I don't?" Again, Harry gave him the doubtful look. 

"No. I'm happy to have you here." Severus said it before he could stop it.

"If I don't have to leave, he…" Harry nodded to Draco, "Doesn't have to be my fiancé." Harry decided with a smug smile.

"Please, we just engaged not married. You don't have to live with me if you don't want to." Draco looked offended with Harry's refusal. He was a _Malfoy_. _He_ was the one born with the right to refuse.

Harry thought about if for a moment before she turned to Draco and said in a satisfied voice, "I really don't have to do it."

"Come on, Harry," Severus was frustrated now, "What do you think Black will say if he wasn't dead already."

"Sirius is still alive," After her sudden burst, Harry stood up to run out from the room, jolted everybody in the room. But Severus was fast to catch her wrist and pulled her back to her seat.

"Yes, he is."

Harry looked at Severus with her big eyes.

"Really? Do you mean it?"

"Yes. We haven't found his dead body and _he_ is too stubborn to be dead." 

"Will you help me find him?"

"NO."

"Why?"

"I don't need him to kill me."

"No, he won't."

"Oh, he would. Trust me." Lucius taunted her.

"Why would he?"

"He will think that I purposely use you to test my potion." Severus smiled at her. "Unless, of course if you let me do the right thing." He nodded his head to Draco.

"And you will help me find Sirius?" Harry was thinking hard.

"Yes."

"OK." 

Lucius shook his head while Draco just kept silent. He was confused by his feelings. He was mad when Harry refused him and now he was mad because the reason Harry accepted him was the promise that Severus would help her find her godfather _if_ she agreed to the engagement.

"Good." Narcissa spoke for the first since Harry came in to the room. "I'll take care of the party." She had preferred the quiet Harry that the witches her son dated.

"What party?" Lucius asked her suspiciously.

"For the engagement of course." Narcissa smiled at her husband, "Oh, and Harry, you need better clothes." At Harry's terrified look, she added, "It will be fun shopping together."

Draco just smiled at his mother's antics. No body could stop her if she had decided something. Even his father had given up trying.

"Since all is settled, let's have dinner." Severus looked at Lucius, "You might find something that would change your mind, Luc." From the house elf he asked to summon Harry, he was told that Harry went to the kitchen again.

True to his words, Lucius objection was weakened when Minty served the dessert Harry made.

"Little Miss makes this, Master." Minty proudly told her Master. Her dress caught his eyes.

"What is this, Harry?" Severus looked at her, amused.

"It's chocolate flake orange mousse." Harry smiled at him.

"I mean what Minty was wearing." 

Looking guilty, Harry answered him in a fast pace, "She won't let me use the kitchen. But Colly and Tweeny, and Rotee, and all the other let me. They even helped me. Only she won't let me."

"So you gave her your shirt as exchange?" Severus pretended to agree with her logic.

"It was too big for me."

"I see."

"Are you angry? She agreed to let me used the kitchen and even help me. I just want to thank her."

The other three Malfoys just ignored them. Lucius held no objection after he tasted what Harry had made. And when Narcissa had it, she finally understood why Draco came to Severus' place that often and didn't protest the whole responsibility crap.

~Ô~

24 March 2003, 3:41 am


	5. chapter five

Help

Pairing: Harry and Draco

Rating: R

Summary: It's just another plot to turn Harry into a girl. He's possessive and depressive. It took a Snape, and the whole bunch of Malfoys to change her.

Disclaimer: It's not mine, trust me, I'm telling the truth. It's own by JK Rowling.

Warning: Depressing but not dark, slash

Chapter Five

Harry sat nervously at the big living room at the Malfoy's manor. It didn't take her long to regret her decision. She shouldn't agree to engage to Draco. She didn't even like him. And she knew that he felt the same way about her.

Harry wished that Severus hadn't left her alone to speak to Lucius Malfoy in his private study room. Probably something about preventing the party Mrs. Malfoy intended to have.

Harry looked around to study the room. It was beautifully decorated with many ethnical objects. Probably from the east, but she couldn't be sure.

The manor was so quiet, and Draco was nowhere to be found. Feeling a little bore, Harry was about to looking for Severus when a sudden noise broke the serenity.

There were an old couple walking with the Malfoys. Harry stood to walk to Severus but two pair of cold blue eyes stopped her.

"So, it's her?" The tall big old man, dressing in expensive robe, obviously a Malfoy, asked nobody and obviously didn't wait for the answer. 

Harry stepped back when the old lady with red hair walked to her and studied her from head to toes and back to her face. 

"Stop it, Grandma. You scare her." Draco gave her an assuring smile that did nothing but make her more nervous. "Harry, meet my grandmother, Katharina Malfoy, and my grandfather, William Malfoy."

Harry only nodded her head, and mumbled, "Nice to meet you, Ma'am, Sir."

"Are you sure she's not under age?" The old lady was eyeing her cautiously.

Draco was standing by Harry's side. "She was only several months younger than me."

"Oh, she's so cute." Harry was startle when the lady hugged her tightly.

"Be careful, Katharina. Or you might crush her," Narcissa warned her.

"She's a little too fragile, don't you think?" She had the mischief glint in her eyes. 

"How old are you, child?" The old man scared Harry. She could feel her feet shaking.

"She'll be seventeen in three days." Severus' answer surprised her. She never told him her birthday.

"What a good timing." Katharina cried delightedly, "Now that I'm here, I can buy you nice dresses. Hers is a little too big, don't you think?" 

_'Big' is a too nice word to put it_, Harry thought sadly. She looked to her clothes and realised that she looked pathetic in this grand room.

"You _right_, what a good timing." Narcissa glared at her husband. She lost her chance to dress Harry now thanks to Lucius. And she planned to make him pay for this. "But you don't have to do it, Katharina, I had promised Harry that I'll go shopping with her." 

"Oh, it won't be a bother. I love to do it. It will be much fun, don't you think so, girl?" Katharina had her hand on Harry's shoulder. 

"I… I have enough clothes." Harry answered nervously.

"Oh, no Malfoy's fiancée wearing oversized clothes," Narcissa smiled soothingly at her. "Besides, we have had the shopping plan, right Harry?

Harry stood uncomfortably when the two Mrs. Malfoys glaring at each other. "I… I" She eyed Severus, asking for help. "Severus can do it."

Lucius nodded to his friend in sympathy when he saw Severus back away from his mother and wife's deathly glared.

"Nonsense." William Malfoy walked to the nearest seat, almost made Harry ran. "No man buy girl's dresses. You either go with Katharina or with Narcissa." He said with end-of-discussion tone. 

"Not like that, William dear. You'll scare her." Katharina smiled smugly at Narcissa.

"Sit here, Harry." Narcissa walked to the seat next to the one Harry sat before, "Let's talk about our plan for tomorrow' shopping."

"Oh, yes, dear. We need to make a plan." Katharina didn't let go Harry's hand even for a second.

Harry's eyes were big from the fear. Those two Malfoy women were scarier than her friend, Hermione.

"What kind of name is that," William gestured the others to sit down. "A little girl should have a more feminine name."

"Just ignore her, dear," Katharina smiled at Harry, "He never have a daughter nor a granddaughter to know how to act to one."

"What's wrong with me?" William scolded her before he continued to converse his grandson.

"So, Narcissa, since it's only three days before her birthday, what will you say if we make a plan for her dress shopping now and get started with it tomorrow?"

~Ô~

After they had their breakfast, Severus took Harry to the Malfoy manor. They were showed to the living room to wait for the Malfoys. Harry sat quietly until she heard the steps coming closer.

"Harry, dear, I can see that you are ready," Katharina Malfoy smiled, she had her hair black and tied in an attractive chignon. 

Harry only gape her mouth until Narcissa speak to her, "Harry, a polite girl have to have her mouth close."

"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy." 

"Oh, must be my hair," Katharina smiled broader, "Isn't it nice? Now we have the same hair colour."

"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy." Again, the only response Harry could manage.

"Oh, no, dear. You have to either call me Grandmamma or Katharina. You can't keep calling me Mrs. Malfoy. I won't know if you call me or Narcissa."

"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy." Harry blushed a little, "I mean… Grandmamma."

"That's better."

Harry could feel all the eyes in the rooms watching her, she could feel Draco and Lucius smirked and William just nodding at her.

_Good job, Grandma. Do you think I could do that to make her call me Draco_? Draco shook his head.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us, Draco?" Narcissa questioned his son.

"No, mother. I'll go to Blaise's and stay there tonight."

"OK, just don't do anything dangerous, honey." She ignored her son '_who me_' look and walked to Harry. "Let's go, Harry, we'll have your daily clothes today, and it take a lot of time to do it," Narcissa took her hand. "See you all later. Come on, Katharina."

"Can't you come with us," Harry asked pleadingly to Severus. 

But Severus only shrugged his shoulder. "I'll be here when you're back."

~Ô~

Harry tried to smile, kept telling herself that she should be happy because for the first time since she could remember she would get her new clothes. 

It was fun actually watching the two women arguing which ones looked good on Harry. But to tell the truth all those looked a bit ridiculous on her. Made her looked like a naughty girl trying her mother's clothes.

"I know what will be good for her." Narcissa smiled victoriously.

"No, you don't. Besides, today is my turn." Katharina gave her false smile.

"Well, I'm just take us to the shop and leave you to choose." Narcissa answered her calmly, "Or we will come back home empty hand."

"Fine, show the way." Katharina held Harry's hand. She smiled apologetically at her. "Are you hungry, dear?"

"No." 

"No what?"

"No, Grandmamma." Harry blushed.

Narcissa scolded her in-law. "You can't force her to call you 'Grandmamma'."

"I didn't." Katharina held her head higher. "And you just jealous because she keeps calling you 'Mrs. Malfoy'."

"I didn't." Narcissa turned to look at Harry and noticed her looking at the ice cream parlour longingly. "Do you want some ice cream, Harry?"

Surprise, Harry was speechless and she licked her lips. "Could I?"

"Of course, dear." Narcissa smiled. "Let's get the biggest one they have."

Harry looked disbelievingly at the large bowl in front of her. There were seven different colours and each colour had different taste of fruit. "This is for me?"

"Yes." Narcissa smiled. "I don't really know but they say girls love ice cream."

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy." Harry saw the disappoint look on her face. "I… I mean thank you, Aunt Nisa." Harry didn't move, waiting for the older woman to scold her. 

"_Nisa_?" Narcissa almost couldn't hide her delight.

"Well, you have to agree that 'Aunt Narcissa' is just too long. Isn't she cleaver?" Katharina smirked at Narcissa before she turned to look adorably at Harry. "Could I have a spoon, dear?"

"Yes, Grandmamma." Harry smiled happily. "Would you like to taste this one?" She spooned the yellow one.

Soon the uneasy situation melted. They had a light conversation while enjoying the ice cream. It took more than half an hour for Harry to finish it, even with the help of the other women.

With a happier mood Harry followed the Malfoys women to the boutique of Narcissa choice. Harry and Katharina had to agree that the clothes would fit Harry better. It sold attire for girls age ten to thirteen.

~Ô~

Harry walked as fast as her tired feet could make to Lucius Malfoy's study room where Severus was waiting for her. She was about to knock when the door was opened by William Malfoy.

"Er… Goodnight, Sir." She said automatically, her eyes were searching frantically for Severus.

"Took you so long, child. Come on in, and where are those women?" William looked at Harry's back but didn't wait for the women he looked for. He put his hand on her back, "Finally, a decent cloth. Comfortable?"

"Yes, thank you." Harry smiled shyly, and walked to Severus. But she was shocked when she felt William lifted her and put her down on his knee. A little scared but she didn't attempt to get away and run to Severus.

"So, tell me. Do you have fun today?" William ignored the shock gasped from the other two men on the room. He had his attention all for the little girl on his lap.

"Yes. Grandmamma bought me a lot of clothes. And we had ice creams. I had one big bowl for myself." Harry said slowly at first but when she noticed that William was listening to all her words, she went on vigorously. "And after we had lunch, Aunt Nisa bought me a lot of ribbon. She said a girl should wear that."

"Aunt Nisa?" William eyed her cheerily. "She said so?"

"Eh hm. I have a friend at school but she never see her wear ribbon." Harry whispered secretly, "But I think Aunt Nisa know better, don't you think so?"

"I couldn't agree more, girl." William laughed. 

"Not talking about me, I hope." Katharina entered the room, followed by Narcissa. "Have you give it to him, Harry?"

"I was about to." Harry smiled before she stood from William's lap.

Severus studied Harry carefully. He thought that she had changed, a little bit. She was adorable in her new jeans, big sweater. Searching something in her pocket, her tired face changed to a happy one when she found what she was looking for.

"This is for you," Harry walked to Severus and handed him a miniature of cauldron set made of chocolate.

"We went to Swiss to get those," Narcissa smiled. She handed a box full of delicious chocolate to her husband. "Don't eat too much, honey."

"Thank you," Lucius glad that his wife finally talked to him again. 

"Well, I think it's time we go home," Severus said when he caught Harry yawning. "Can you stand up, Harry?"

"Yes."

"Say your goodbye and then we'll be home soon."

_Home_, _it sounded so nice_, Harry thought. She walked to Katharina, hugged her, kissed her cheek and said, "Goodnight, Grandmamma," before she went to Narcissa and repeated the same thing. She looked at William unsurely but decided to walk to him. She kissed his cheek and said a soft, "Goodnight, Grandpapa." 

"Sleep well, child. You'll need it." William said bluntly and he winked his eye in a funny way that make Harry giggled.

Harry simply said "Goodnight, Mr. Lucius." before she went to where Severus stood.

"Don't forget to take her things, Severus." Katharina walked them to the door. "She will need it tomorrow."

"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy." Severus answered in jest. But he stopped when he saw the mountain of shopping bags. _Did Harry really need all those? Or they bought all they saw just because they think Harry would like it?_ Instinctively Severus knew that those were not the only reason.

~Ô~

23 May 2003, 10:33 pm

AN: I decided to change to mood, I have to admit that I'm a crap in angst story. I hope you still like it. In this chapter and the next, Harry would act like a normal girl (or little girl).

The next chapter would be the birthday. (I might post two chapter because I have chapter seven in my computer J ).

To Myk : I did try to find a beta reader, believe me. (Just want to make it clear, aside from chapter one, nothing happen in the flashback yet.)

To Angellove : I chose Katharina from Shakespeare. 

To Middnight-Kisses : Sorry this take too long.

To Moonlight : NO way, I'm writing the next chapter soon after my exams are all done.


	6. chapter six

Help

Pairing: Harry and Draco

Rating: R

Summary: It's just another plot to turn Harry into a girl. He's possessive and depressive. It took a Snape, and the whole bunch of Malfoys to change her.

Disclaimer: It's not mine, trust me, I'm telling the truth. It's own by JK Rowling.

Warning: Depressing but not dark, slash

Chapter Six

Harry walked to the familiar living room in the Malfoy's manor. She only found William sitting in his usual seat, parchments on his hand. He looked up when he sensed Harry's presence.

"Ah, just what I've been waiting for. Come here, child. And what is that nice-smelt thing you have on your basket?" 

Harry giggled softly and placed herself on William laps. She imagined that her father would love to hold her like William did.

"Grandmamma told me that she loooooove lemon pie." She put her basket carefully on her laps.

"You made it yourself?" 

Harry nodded. "It took me all morning." 

"Do you know that I looooooooove lemon pie myself?" Harry shook her head. "I do."

"Well, you are lucky, Grandpapa, because I made a lot."

"I do." William laughed. "Now, let me have a taste."

William smiled at the anxious look upon Harry's face. Waiting for his approval. 

"What do you think, Grandpapa?"

"Hmm, the best I've ever had."

"Really?"

"Really." William grinned at her. "Have I told you that you look beautiful today?" 

"Nope. You haven't." Harry smiled back.

"Well, child. I have seen many beautiful little girls before, and you are sure the most beautiful one."

"Thank you, Grandpapa. It must be the dress." Harry giggled. She was wearing her new dress, a sweet fuchsia simple dress with knee high skirt, chosen by Narcissa purposely for today. Today was her seventeenth birthday and her engagement day as well.

"No," William pretended to ponder this, "I don't think so."

"Or the ribbon." Harry laughed. "Severus helped me with my hair. It took him very very long."

"It must be it. The ribbons are sure make you the beautiful little girl today," William laughed.

"Grandpapa," Harry laughed with him. She liked it when William called her little girl. It made her feel free, like her sad memories were simply nightmares and they would vanish when she opened her eyes.

"Do you know, Grandpapa?" Harry leant in to whisper conspiratorially, though there was no body in the room that would overhear her.

"Know what?" William bent his head slightly.

"Severus help me with my ribbon because he was afraid that Aunt Nisa would hex him if he didn't."

"He did, huh?" William smiled.

"Yes," Harry looked around to make sure there was no body around, "And I think Mr. Lucius is afraid of Aunt Nisa, too."

"He does?" William found this very amusing.

"Tell me something, Grandpapa." Harry studied William carefully.

"What is it, child?"

"Are you afraid of Grandmamma?"

"I'm afraid of nothing," William smiled smugly.

"Really?" Harry asked, disbelievingly.

"You can't afraid of a woman, who slept beside you with her masker on her face every night." William's eyes were glinting with laughter now.

Katharina and Narcissa walking to the living room, led by the laughter heard from the living room.

"Harry, dear." Katharina opened her arms, waiting for Harry to hug her and kissed her cheek. Her black hair, she had decided that black suit her, was tied elegantly.

"Grandmamma. You late." Harry smiled. She walked to her and kissed her cheek before walked to Narcissa to kiss her cheek.

"Late for what? The party hasn't even begun." Narcissa smiled.

"Grandpapa said that he loooooove lemon pie I made, and I let him eat as much as he like."

"You what?" Katharina pretended to be angry.

"Look what little Harry made," William winked at Harry.

"Little Harry?" Draco's voice came from the fireplace, scared Harry that she hugged Narcissa longer than she usually did.

"Little who?" Asked another voice from behind Draco.

Blaise Zabini walked out from the fireplace and bumped into with Draco who hadn't move from his spot.

"Our little Harry," William smiled, "Who happen to be the most beautiful little girl." 

"Girl?" Blaise asked Draco. And the two young Slytherins snigger to Harry, who hid her face behind Narcissa.

"Now that everybody's here, let's start the party." Narcissa led them out from the living room.

"Oh, I better put this somewhere save." Katharina took away the basket from William and then it vanished. She calmly walked behind her husband. 

Harry walked to William and let him carry her. "You need to eat more, my child."

"I eat a lot, Grandpapa. And soon enough, you can't carry me anymore."

They arrived at a large room that was decorated elegantly like any other room at the Malfoy's manor. 

There was an orchestra at the back of the room, waiting for any signal to start playing songs. In the middle of the room was a small table, with a big birthday cake on it. Several chairs were put around the table. 

Severus and Lucius were already there, talking about something that looked important.

"So, it's only us?" Blaise looked around.

"Looking for someone special?" Draco teased him.

"I thought Harry would have invited his… I'm sorry, her best friends." Blaise smiled smoothly.

"Severus won't let Ron and Hermione come and visit me. He won't even let me bring my Hedwig, so she can't help me sent them letters." Harry whispered to William, a little loud to make sure that Severus heard her.

"Really?" William asked in sincere sympathy. 

Harry nodded her head.

"Yes, but Ron promise me that he will take care of her." Harry smiled.

"Let's pray that your owl will be alright." Severus smirked at her.

"Let us, then." Severus was shocked when he received the deadly glares from four people, (to his surprise it was included Blaise Zabini).

"Now, to make Harry and Draco officially engage," Katharina handed Draco a ring box with the Malfoy family symbol crafted on the upper side, "Draco, dear, just put this ring on her."

"Yes, Grandma." Draco smiled sweetly at her. He made his walk to Harry and took her hand.

Harry just watched dumbfounded when Draco put the ring on her right ring finger. She was too shock to move when Draco pulled her head closer to him and kissed her lips.

"Wonderful," Katharina cry, "Now, let's the party begin."

"I thought the engagement was part of the party," Blaise whispered to Draco.

"I thought so."

"Harry, dear. Would you like the orchestra to play your favourite song?" 

Harry looked a little confused. "Can't they just play 'Happy Birthday' for me?"

"Of course they could." Narcissa signalled the orchestra to start playing the song.

"Come here, Harry." Narcissa pushed Harry gently toward her birthday cake. "Blow the candles and make a wish."

Harry excitingly inhaled and blew the seventeen candles and made her wish. Still smiling, she took the knife Narcissa handed her and cut the cake. 

The first piece went to William. Severus got the second one, and then Katharina, and then Narcissa. 

Everyone was watching her silently when she cut a small piece and then went to sit next to Severus.

"Hey," Draco pretended to be offended, "Aren't your fiancé at least get that small piece?"

"And I'm the only guest here," Blaise shook his head.

"I know she hate me." Lucius turned to his wife.

Blushing, Harry turned to Severus before she made a move toward the table and cut the rest of the cake into three big pieces and gave it to Draco, Lucius and Blaise.  

~Ô~

The orchestra finally played the standard party songs after five round of 'Happy Birthday'. 

"Harry, do you know what we have for dinner?" Draco asked her. They had already moved to the small dinner table at the other end of the room.

Harry just shook her head.

"Spaghetti and pizza." Draco smiled. "I have to thank you, it's your birthday, or we have the boring formal party." 

Lucius smacked his head. "To hear this from my own son." He grumbled.

"I never have spaghetti and pizza before," Harry whispered to Severus.

Severus looked over Harry's exciting smile. "Then you have to have a lot, tonight."

Harry nodded eagerly. '_My first birthday party.__ I'm so very lucky_.'

The party was fun, and Harry had never been this happy before. She happily ate her spaghetti.

"Sit still, Harry. Or you'll spill on your dress." Severus was amused. '_How can someone be so happy over spaghetti and pizza?_'

"I won't." Harry turned to him. But her handled over her fork was weaker and it fell to her dress. Harry just sat there too afraid to move. Slowly she raised her head and looked at Severus, and then at the Malfoys.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." They could hear the fear in her voice. Make Severus wondered what her muggle family would have done to her. Harry took her napkin and desperately tried to get rid of the pasta stain.

"Oh, it's alright, sweetie." Katharina walked to her and lifted her. She carried her, away from the others. She just swished her hand and, "I can't see anything wrong with your dress. But you do need to clean your face." She gently rubbed Harry's face. "Done."

Harry disbelievingly looked down at her dress. It was as clean as the new one. "Thank you, Grandmamma." Harry kissed her cheek. The smile was back in her petite face.

"Would you like to open your presents now, dear?" Katharina put Harry down on the carpet, and suddenly Harry was surrounded by her presents.

Harry thought about it and then turned back to Severus, asking his permission.

Severus only nodded his head. He watched how happy Harry today, and he could feel Harry's affection grew toward the elder Malfoys and him. _Him_. And he wasn't sure if he deserved it. 

'_I hope it won't change after she knew the truth about Black_.' Severus sighed sadly. He spent the rest of party watching Harry opening her presents.

Blaise only watched with his mouth half opened. The Malfoys, the '_scary elder Malfoys_' was playing 'Grandpapa and Grandmamma' with Harry Potter. Even Lucius was nicer to her, in his own way.

"What's wrong with you?" Draco asked him.

"Do you think I need my eyes checked?"

"Save your money, my friend. It's not a dream."

They remembered when Draco had his fifth birthday and they both had spilled on their new robes, their parents punished them by taking their picture. And teased them on Blaise's birthday.

"Life isn't fair." Blaise sighed. Draco nodded his head to voice his agreement.

The first that caught Harry's attention was a rather big size of odd shape, wrapped in yellow gift paper. She opened it and found a big, white deer. She was stunned before she looked up and met the smiling face. 

"Grandpapa," Harry run to William. "Thank you." She kissed his cheeks.

"Oh, I'm glad that you like it." William only laughed.

"How do you know it, Grandpapa?" Harry hugged him with one hand while her other hand hugged her new friend.

"Well, Severus once told me that your father was an animagus."

Harry looked at Severus with new adoration in her eyes.

"Go open the other." William stroked her head, making it messy.

The next was from Lucius. Harry's enthusiasm disappeared when she looked at the book, '_1001 Ways to be A Lady_' and between _A_ and _Lady_ she could see '_Malfoy_' written in a small neat handwriting.

"Thank you, Mr. Lucius." Harry said politely and put it aside.

She got another book from Severus, '_Big Book of Potions'_. Harry let out a small laugh, "Thank you, Severus."

She was amused when she got another book. '_Recipes over the Centuries'_ from Draco. '_He probably just want me to cook for him_,' Harry thought. "Thank you, Draco."

"You're welcome." She received a smugly smirk in return.

When she reached another square wrapped present, she started to think that all she got for her birthday were books, except from William. But Blaise gave her ten-thousand-pieces puzzled.

"When you finished, it will show you the map of the wizarding world." Blaise told her.

"Thank you." Harry smiled. She purposely put it above the book she received from Lucius.

Narcissa gave her a beauty case, which Harry thought she wouldn't need it.

"Oh, but you'll need it, dear. You will attend lots of party and you will need it." Narcissa smiled brightly at her. "I could show you what those are for and how to put it on."

"Thank you Aunt Nisa." Harry blushed at little.

The last Harry had to open was from Katharina. Harry had been wondering what she would get. 

"A harp?"

"Do you like it?" Katharina asked her.

"I don't know." Harry looked at the instrument on her hand. It was medium size, and from glasses. It was… beautiful.

"You don't know?"

"I… I can't play it." It looked fragile, and Harry was almost afraid to touch it.

"Well, then you should come here tomorrow. And I will teach you how to play it."

Harry was thinking in silence. "I can't. I have to study Potions." Harry turned to Severus to ask for his support.

"No, you don't have to." Katharina glared at Severus. "You can study it at school."

"But… Headmaster… he…" 

"Don't worry, Harry. I think you're not so left behind, now." Severus tried to smile.

"If you say so." Harry looked at the harp on her hand.

Severus looked at Harry's tired face. It was really late now, and he could see that Harry had been trying not to yawn. "What do you think if you stay here for tonight, Harry? I'm sure they won't mind."

Harry stunt for a minute before she dropped her presents and ran to Severus. She clutched to his robes.

"Let me come home with you, please."

Severus listened to Harry's soft plead. He couldn't help himself but to pull her up and carry her in his arm.

"Aren't you tired? I think you really need to rest now."

"No. Let me come home with you." Harry was close to tears now. "I promise I will be good. I will make any Potions you ask me to. I will memorize all the formulas. Pleaseee." Her voice was muffled as she hid her face in Severus neck. 

"You can stay here, Harry." Draco amused. "We have many rooms and we won't hex you."

"We can have a race tomorrow morning," Blaise added. "I bring my broom."

Severus could feel Harry's body still before started trembling by Blaise's offer to race.

"We'll go home now, Harry, if you would collect you things and say your goodbyes."

Harry reluctantly let Severus put her down. She walked to collect her things, and once a while turned to where Severus stood to make sure he didn't leave her. She walked to William Malfoy and kissed his cheek, and then she walked to Katharina.

"Come early, dear. We'll have breakfast together." Katharina looked to Severus. "You too, Severus."

Severus cringed involuntarily. He knew that the elder Malfoy meant '_Make sure you bring her here tomorrow morning. Or else…._'

Harry just nodded before she walked to Narcissa. "Good night, Aunt Nisa."

"Goodnight, Harry."

Harry walked slowly to Severus. She let Severus helped her with her presents so she only have to carry the deer; she named it Prongs, and the harp.

"Hey, don't you forget something," Lucius smirked at Harry. He nodded to the book hid under the wrapping gift on the carpet.

"I have my arm full." Harry hid behind Severus.

Sigh. "I'll help you." Severus went to collect the book and then carry Harry with his free hand.

~Ô~

Severus still carried Harry when they arrived at his manor. He walked to Harry's room and gently put her in her bed, and her presents on the small dresser beside her bed. 

Harry watched in silence as Severus' hands wandering over his robe pocket.

"Aha." Severus said in victory as he found the parchment.

"What is that?" Harry asked curiously.

"It is Harry's '_things to do before sleep'_ list by your Aunt Nisa."

"My what?"

"Your things to do before sleep." Severus smirked at her. "Are you ready?"

Harry just nodded.

"Oke. Number one. Change into your pyjama."

Harry ran to her dress room and search for her pyjama. After spent another minute to change, she walked back to her bedroom. "Done."

"Number two. Brush you teeth."

Harry ran to her bathroom to do the task. "Done."

"Number three. Wash your hands and face."

"Okay."

"Oh, you need that facial bubbles they bought you." Severus eyed the parchment. The list was too long in his opinion.

"Done."

"Now you need to brush your hair."

"Done."

"A hundred times."

"A hundred times?" Harry walked to her bedroom. "Do I really need it that many?"

"It was what written in here."

"Can I do it just twenty times?"

Severus pretended to consider it. "Twenty five times. And it's a deal if you didn't tell your Aunt Nisa or your Grandmamma."

"Deal."

"Come here," Severus walked to sit in Harry's bed. "I'll help you with it and we can finish it sooner."

Harry gladly handed Severus the comb.

"Now, sleep."

Harry eyed the parchment. "But it looked very long. Aren't there any other thing I have to do?"

"No. It just sleep. Written in capital letters."

"Let me see," Harry snatched the parchment before Severus could stop her.

"It said you have to tug me in and then sing for me or tell me stories till I asleep." Harry said in victory.

"I can revise all the Potions you need to know. And believe me it's a lot."

Harry was just giggled. "I sleep."

"I thought so." Severus smiled at her.

~Ô~

25 June 2003, 8:47 pm

AN: Thank you for the reviews.

To NayNymic : Thank you. There will be more, of course. J

To zeynel : Yeah, I just realized that I can't write good angst story. Sigh.

To The Wolf of Were : Thanks. Hope you two enjoy this chapter.

To Midnight-Kisses : Me too. J Thank you.

To melovinharrypotter : Thank you. Any suggestion?

To frizzy : Thank you. Hope you like this one too.

To Dadaiiro : I think so too. Well, next chapter she will meet her friends. 

To Samantha : Thank you.

To Dreams of Magic : *Blush* You right. Probably the next chapters.

To sami_ame : Thank you… J


	7. chapter seven

Help

Pairing: Harry and Draco

Rating: R

Summary: It's just another plot to turn Harry into a girl. He's possessive and depressive. It took a Snape, and the whole bunch of Malfoys to change her.

Disclaimer: It's not mine, trust me, I'm telling the truth. It's own by JK Rowling.

Warnings: Depressing but not dark, comforting, slash

Warning: It's unbeta-ed.

Chapter Seven

It was difficult for Harry, especially with her new height, to look for her friends. There were just too many people in the Hogwarts Express, students and parents, blocking her view. 

Harry decided to find an empty compartment, thinking that her friends would come and find her. She had her things sent to Hogwarts along with Severus', and she had already changed to her school robe so she didn't have any luggage but a small casual bag. Sitting alone she was wishing that she had brought her cuddly friend with her.                

It was ten minutes before the departure that Ron and Hermione finally found her. They were laughing at something. Suddenly Harry felt left out. He knew Hermione spent the last two weeks of the summer holiday at the Weasleys. She always did.

"Harry, it is so good to finally see you again." Hermione ran to her, leaving Ron to take care of her luggage and the pets' cages. 

"Me too, Hermione." Harry stood up to hug Hermione.

"And how about me?" Ron playfully pushed Hermione aside to hug Harry.

Ron handed Harry Hedwig's cage.

"Thank you." Harry smiled. She opened Hedwig's cage and gently patted her out. "I missed you, Hedwig." The owl eyeing her before she gently nibbled Harry's hand.

"Hey, you have your eyes fixed." Hermione pointed out, as if it was the first time she saw her.

"Severus made me brew potions I like, so I might made something useful."

"_Severus_? Are you _that_ close to him?" Hermione chose to sit next to Harry.

"No wonder you didn't owl us." Ron teased her, "How was you summer?"

"Fine. I guess."

"You _guess_?" Ron raised his eyebrows. "Oh come on. Tell us or you won't get your birthday present." Ron grinned, ignoring Hermione's stern face.

"Yeah, something happen and…" Harry stopped mid sentence when the door was opened and revealed the Slytherins, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy," Ron asked in a boring tone.

"What do you mean?" Draco faked his confusion, looking at Harry, "Didn't you tell them, Harry? They are your best friends, so they have the rights to know."

"What it is that you know and we don't?" Hermione looked at Draco then Harry.

"Relax, it's just a happy news," Draco pulled Harry on her feet before he lifted her and spun around with a shock Harry in his arms, "Harry and I are engaged."

"WHAT?!" 

Draco lifted Harry's right hand to show the disbelief duo her ring. It was a simple white gold band with H and D crafted in an old elegant cursive letter.

"You could at least give him a ring that would fit him better," Hermione pointed out after she was out from her stupor.

Draco also noticed the ring that had slipped through Harry's slender finger but it didn't fall. "It would fit," Draco scowled a little, "once Harry feels any affection toward me."

"You really engage to him, Harry, why? I mean, if you do like boys, you could engage to me." Hermione smacked Ron's head. "Hey, I was just kidding. No need for this brutality."

"It's OK Weasley, if you like boys that much," Zabini smirked at him, his eyes studying Ron intensely, stopped at certain places that made the red head boy blushed, "You could try your luck with me."

"Stay out of it, Zabini." Hermione stood for her friend.

"Jealous, huh." 

Hermione ignored him completely and turned to Draco who still hadn't let Harry go. "Explain, Malfoy."

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Just spit it out. You didn't plan anything to harm him, right?"

"It's simple actually. Harry is a she, and I as a gentlemen," Draco jokingly bowed his head a little, "took full responsibility on her."

Hermione and Ron lost their voices.

"You, shut up." Harry told Draco quietly when he finally let her go. Harry turned to her friends, "Are you two all right?" Harry search in her bag and pulled out chocolate frogs, "Here."

Ron looked at Harry dumbfounded. "So, that's why you looked smaller." He shook his head, "I thought I had another grow spurt." 

"What had happened, Harry? Did they do this to you, or… or used you for their secret experiment?" Hermione hugged Harry.

"No." Harry turned to Draco. "He gave me the wrong potion."

"How long have you been a girl?" Hermione looked concern.

"A month." Harry didn't look at her friends.

"Wait a minute, when I hugged you, you don't have breasts." Ron got himself another slap on his head.

"Be careful Granger, you might make him more stupid."

"Thank you for defending me, Zabini."

"My pleasure." Blaise smirked at the flush boy.

Hermione tried to smile at Harry, "May be we could be roommates, Harry."

"Yeah." Harry smiled back. Half of her worries were erased by her best friends' acceptance. She had assured Severus that she need to cut her hair a little and tied it in a simple ponytail so she won't raise any attention.

"Oh no, now I have one of those three as a room mate." Ron looked terrified.

"Well, you've been his… her roommate for six years, Ron. She deserves someone better as a roommate."

"Oh, please." Ron moved to sit back.

"Hey, they won't be that bad." Hermione gave him a big smile. She pulled Harry to sit next to her.

They were completely ignoring the Slytherins when the door opened again to show the other two Slytherins of their year.

"Draco, Blaise. There you are. That Parkinson pestered us to look for you. Damn annoying girls."

Draco moved to sit next to Harry, "Vince, and Greg. What a good timing. I want you to meet my…" Harry's hand cupped his mouth to stop his words.

Blaise was sitting next to Ron; too close to the redhead's comfort but he said nothing. 

The room was now quiet. It was a strange sight between Slytherins and Gryffindors that it frightened the latter Slytherins.

"Er…. I guess we better go. It's almost time to change." 

"Yeah. Bye."

"Why they leave?" Hermione smirked to Ron. "Did we scare them?"

"Aren't you going to change too?" Ron glared at Blaise.

"Draco and I have changed, if you have failed to notice." Blaise grinned when red started to tint Ron's face.

"Well, I think we better change." Hermione stood up, decided to help her friend. She looked tentatively at Harry, "Will you be okay with those two?"

"Don't worry." Draco put his arm around Harry. "Nothing would happen to her."

"Beside Harry and I were friend, right Harry?" Blaise smiled innocently at Harry. 

Harry stared blankly at Blaise but then she ignored him completely. Apparently Harry was still angry with Blaise for his offer for a race game.

"Yeah, I can see that." Ron laughed and took Hermione's hand in his.

"Why don't you like me?" Blaise asked Harry when her friends were not in hearing zone.

"She probably tired." Draco looked amuse, he lifted Harry and cradled her in his arms. "We've promised Grandma that we'll take care of you." When Harry smiled, Draco continued. "Then you have to treat Blaise nicely. I don't remember him doing anything terrible to you."

"Hey, maybe she doesn't like her present." Blaise said.

"I like it. Very much." Harry blushed a little when she realized that she had been rude to Blaise. "Thank you."

"Have you finished it?"

"Nope. I have to practice that music instrument every day and night for Grandmamma and I still have to study for Potions. I haven't started at all."

"No wonder you didn't make me any chocolate cake." Draco pouted. "If it's too difficult, I could buy you other book."

Harry stared amazedly at Draco. '_So, he really did want me to cook for him_.' Harry shook his head.

"What?" Draco looked puzzled.

"I thought those little comments were meant to make it a personal gift." Harry rolled her eyes. She smiled at Draco. For the last month, she had visited Malfoy manor everyday, but she had never left alone with those two. There were always the adults who would accompany her.

"It is." Draco grinned wickedly. "And then you would know which ones I like better."

"Hey, maybe we could help you with those puzzle." Blaise tried to befriend with Harry, again.

"You would?" Harry looked at Blaise inquisitively.

"Yeah, if you agree." Blaise shrugged his shoulder. "It took all the summer holiday to finish it with my sister and Draco's help. Oh, Vincent and Gregory help too." Blaise sniggered at the last two names.

Harry giggled. "They helped too?"

"Yeah. It was a big mess. We need a big room." Draco looked warmly at Harry. "Maybe we could do it at Severus'."

"Do you think he would let me… I mean I'm a Gryffindor." Harry looked worried.

"He would still love you. Right Blaise?"

"Yeah."

Draco put Harry back to her seat and put his arm around her so that she could put her head at his shoulder. "You look tired. Tried to get some sleep."

Harry gratefully obey him and put her head on Draco's chest before she closed her eyes.

When she opened her eyes hours later, she found Hermione and Ron were back at their compartment. Hermione was sitting next to her, reading a book. Ron had Hedwig's cage and Pig's cage put between him and Blaise.

"Time to wake up, Sleeping Beauty." Hermione grinned at Harry.

"We met Seamus and Dean. They asked if we had seen you." Ron noticed Harry's face paler. "We didn't tell them about you."

"Don't worry." Draco squeezed Harry's shoulder. "We've promised Grandma, remember?"

Harry nodded her head.

"Well, we better get going Blaise." Draco gently pulled his arm, feeling the blood rushed back through his arm. "We'll see you at the feast." Draco winked his eye.

~Ô~

When they arrived at Hogwarts, the trio Gryffindors split up from their friends and housemates. They stood outside the Great Hall while the sorting was taking place. Serious looks upon their faces.

"I guess we better wait till the feast started before we went in." Ron looked at Harry, understanding in his eyes.

"Yeah, I won't want to be in there when the Head Girl was announced." Hermione sighed.

"Why?" Harry looked confused.

"Because she," Ron pointed at her, "Had declined to be one."

"It's your fault. If I am a Head Girl, I would be forced to took all points off of our house with all the rules you break." Hermione looked sternly at her friends.

Harry just gave the '_Who? Me?!_' look innocently while Ron shoved her playfully. "Hey! Just too bad you can't take points off of the Slytherins either."

Hermione crinkled her nose, "If my guess is right, the new Head Boy would be glad to take points off of our house."

They could hear the sudden burst from the Great Hall. Opening the door slightly, they could overhear that Professor Dumbledore had told the students that the Head Girl would be chosen in two weeks and due to something that had happened in the summer, Harry Potter had changed a bit. He requested the students not to regard Harry differently before he let the feast began.  

"I guess it's save now," Hermione took the lead to the Great Hall. 

They had to walk pass the other houses table to reach theirs.

Draco, seeing that Harry had finally came to the feast, stood before her. "Sit here, Harry." Harry looked at Draco, then Ron. She noticed that Hermione had headed closer to the Gryffindor table.

"You too, Weasley." Blaise nodded to two empty chairs between him and Draco.

Harry and Ron looked at each other. They didn't really know what to do. Hermione, apparently noticed this, but only shrugged her shoulders. 

"Come on. Or you choose to sit around your housemates and be interrogated."

Ron shoved Harry a little to sit with the Slytherins. "Believe me, better than Seamus or even Ginny."

"I guess so."

Draco smiled secretly when Harry sat beside him. He took her hand and spoke to his shock housemates. "Ladies and gentlemen, meet my fiancée."

Harry lifted his head to the staff table and caught Severus' eyes. Harry couldn't be sure whether it was laughter or amusement that dancing in the older man's eyes.

"No way." Pansy Parkinson's squeak was audible when the Slytherins were silence.

"Quite a show, Malfoy." Ron grunted lowly while he filled Harry's plate. When he moved to fill his own plate, he noticed that it was full. But when he looked at Blaise, the Slytherin was talking to his housemate. 

While the other Slytherins accepted the announcement silently, Pansy still tried her best to protest.

"But why, Draco. Your father couldn't have agreed. Besides he… he's Potter."

"Sweet little Harry." Draco, quoted his Grandpa, glared at Pansy who recoiled back to her seat, with determination in her eyes. 

Draco smiled when Harry gave him a side-glance. Sighing, Harry looked at the food in front of him. But coming back to school, to the place that reminded her all her bad memories brought away her good mood, and her appetite. She just kept silence the whole dinner.

When Harry caught Severus' worried look, she tried to smile at him and slowly lifted her spoon. 

Before Ron took her back to their dorm, Harry gave another smile to Severus, to greet him good night who nodded in return. 

~Ô~

As predicted, Harry shared the room with Hermione. When the news spread, the seventh years Gryffindors were the first to find out, and many had come to their room. 

It annoyed Hermione more than it did to Harry. Feeling protective to the other girl, Hermione had slammed the door rudely to their housemate who came only to ask why.

"It's so tactful of Professor Dumbledore to tell them that you had changed a bit rather than telling them that you're now a girl." Hermione shook her head.

"Are you okay, Hermione?"

"Hm?" Hermione barely lifted her eyebrow.

"Maybe you want to change roommate?" Harry sat on her bed. Her eyes didn't leave her feet.

"And why would I?"

"They would come again and if you feel bother…" Harry let her sentence unfinished.

"Oh, come on, Harry. I'm glad I have you as my roommate. Can you imagine if I had one of those girls as a roommate? I will go crazy."

Harry smiled at her. She eyed the presents piled on the head of her bed and decided that she didn't need Hermione lectured her tonight. She should unpack before she could unwrapped her presents.

Another knock on the door and Hermione was on fire again. She walked to the door in four long paces, "I've told you not to…"

"Hey, relax. It's just me." Ron cried defensively.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione question him, not at all feeling guilty for yelling at his face. "You're not supposed to be here."

"You scared them all so they came after me. They scared the hell out of me." Ron walked into the room and sit comfortably at Hermione's empty bed.

Unwilling to let Ron stay but too pity him to push him out, Hermione decided to ignore him.

"Let me help you unpacking, Harry." Hermione pulled Harry's trunk to her bed and opened it. "You might need something. You know, girl stuffs."

"Er… I think I have all things I need."

"Oh. I don't know that Snape could be very sensible and supply you with these useful things." Hermione was holding girly muggle clothes and spread them out on the bed.

"Nope. It was Grandmama Kathy and Aunt Nisa."

"Who?" Ron voiced Hermione's question. They didn't know that Harry had any relatives that would treat her good.

"They are Malfoys." Harry filled them in softer tone.

"Okay." Hermione looked at Harry. "Let's finish unpacking and you could tell me from the beginning, whatever had happened. I want to know."

"OK." Harry looked a little worried but do as she was told.

For minutes they worked in silence until Hermione found the beauty case Harry got from Narcissa.

"It's so beautiful. And it has your name crafted here."

"That must be expensive." Ron moved to sit on to Harry's crowded bed.

"I don't know." Harry still had her eyes on her trunk, searching for her Prongs under piles of clothes. "Aunt Nisa gave it to me. Oh, she is Draco's mother."

"They must really love you." Hermione looked around Harry's things.

"We could try it sometimes." Harry smiled happily when she found her cuddly toy. "Aunt Nisa tought me how to use it. Although I don't really like my face coloured."

 "Yeah, we could do it sometimes. It might be fun." Hermione laughed at Harry's description of makeup. "And what is that you're holding?"

"Oh, this?" Harry lifted the stag. She spent the next hour telling Hermione and Ron what she got and from who, purposely left Lucius' gift out of it.

~Ô~

19 July 2003, 11:50 am

Sorry if this came out late. I have idea for new fic called 'Call Me _Mr_. Potter'. And if you interesting but can't found it here at ff.net try to look at my page, 'kay? Its www.geocities.com/pokkangel. Or click at my author profile.

Thank you to you all who read and review. ^__^

To athenakitty : Will Harry change back? Probably not but it might changed, depends on the reviews. Sirius? Unfortunately you have to wait for that. (Oh, I can be evil sometimes.) Harry would want to stay with Severus and Severus love to have her around, so, yes. Harry will stay with Severus. What kind of bonding? (I thought it was clear that this is Harry and Draco fic.)

To zeynel :Thank you and good idea. But you see, knowing Draco he won't put the mark but he would write down his own comments. Just wait when Ron and Hermione find out.

To Prophetess of Hearts : Thank you. Hope you like this chapter.

To WingZero : Thank you. *grins*.

To sami_ame : Thank you for supporting me. J And thank you for your compliment. English isn't my first language.

To sariel : Yeah, I know. I'm waiting for my beta. Pity her, she have to beta from chapter 1. And I know there too many mistakes that need correction.

To Lily Evans Potter Black Lupin : Thank you. I think she will get better.

To lillie chan : Thank you. I have a beta fixing my grammar now, but I thank you if you pointed out my mistakes. (I wish to improve my English). J

To Michelle : Thanks. I was thinking to make her quiet not shy and make her enjoy the attention she got (not acting like a 5 year old girl *blush*). Anyway, hope this chapter would satisfy you. I'm planning a more interactive between Harry and the Slytherins.

To Shadow : Thank you. Keep read and review.

To Challanging_fool : I think they had known it from Harry's name. But I think they get over it very soon because Harry didn't act like a boy. Well, more of the Malfoys then. J

To Jaded Green : Thanks.

To lil : Hehe. Maybe she used to be a feminine boy? (Terrible excuse, I know).

That's all. Sorry if I miss out someone.


	8. chapter eight

Help

Pairing: Harry and Draco

Rating: R

Summary: It's just another plot to turn Harry into a girl. He's possessive and depressive. It took a Snape, and the whole bunch of Malfoys to change her.

Disclaimer: It's not mine, trust me, I'm telling the truth. It's own by JK Rowling.

Warning: Depressing but not dark, slash

Note: Unbeta-ed

Chapter Eight

Harry felt like sleeping all the day. She couldn't sleep last night but Hermione's voice won't stop calling her.

"I'm awake now." Harry pouted.

"Good. We almost late for breakfast."

Harry stared at Hermione's perfect uniform while she was still sitting on her bed, wearing her pyjamas.

"You can go first, 'Mione."

"It's okay. I could wait for you, if you would be ready in five minutes."

"No way. I'm a girl and I can't get ready in five minutes." Harry giggled under Hermione's stern gaze. "I promise I won't sleep again."

"Fine, if you're sure." Hermione gathered her books and turned back to Harry, "And I could be ready in five minutes."

Harry stared at the door for two minutes and didn't move since she was left alone. Finally she went to the bathroom and dressed for the day. She was telling herself how lucky she was that the room had bathroom inside or she would confused herself which bathroom she would have to enter. Boys' or girls'. 

She had decided what ribbon she would like to have. But she gave up doing her hair after five minutes and decided that Severus had to help her like he used to. She grabbed her book and ran to the Great Hall.

Almost all students were there. Harry left her books on the empty seat between Hermione and Ron on her way to the staff table.

"Need something, Harry?" Dumbledore smiled at her.

"Er… yes." Harry glanced at Severus who was drinking his coffee.

Harry walked to Severus, ignoring the sudden silence surrounded her. "Help me, please."

Severus was simply looking at her before he signalled her to sit at his lap and took the ribbon from her hand.

"I thought I've told you how to do it." Severus growled under his breath.

"Yes." Harry nodded. "But I will be late."

"Don't move." Severus glared at his Slytherins students who resume to their breakfast. "Eat."

Harry helped herself with the muffin in front of her, completely ignoring the shock she could hear from her fellow Gryffindor.

"You just have to wake up earlier. What time did you sleep last night?"

"I don't know. I can't sleep."

"Not talking to your dear best friend, I hope." Severus finished tied her hair in two simple pigtails.

Harry glanced at him, blushing a little. "Hermione helped me unpacked. And then we talked, and I opened my presents." Harry _forgot_ to mention Ron. "Can you believe how many presents I got?" Harry smiled brightly. "Hermione gave me book about Animagus. Ron and Ginny gave me a month sweet supply." She had convinced Hagrid that his cake was better fresh from the oven than after it crossed half England.

"You know what Katharina and Narcissa's thought about eating too many sweet." Severus cut her dryly.

"I know." Harry nodded. "But I've told you that it was a month supply. I'm not going to eat them all. And Mrs. Weasley gave me a nice sweater. It's green and it suits all of my clothes. Could you believe that?"

"Sure." Severus smirked. "You've engaged to a Slytherin after all. And what those twins gave you."

"Not telling." Harry purposely bit a mouthful of the chocolate muffin. "You'll confiscate it."

"I won't. Now tell me."

"Really?" Harry thought for a moment.

"Yes." Severus was not sure if it was a good idea.

"I'll show you later." Smile winningly.

Severus knew better than to argue with the girl smiling sweetly on his lap. "Happy because you got too many presents?"

"No." Harry suddenly looked sad. "Sirius never forgets my birthday. Wherever he was he would always send me one. Maybe he is…" Harry shook her head, didn't want to think that Sirius was dead.

Severus faked a sigh. "Fine. You still want a present huh? I'll buy one for you. Just pretend that it was from him." Severus winked.

"But it's not the same." Harry crinkled her eyebrow.

"Why not? He would owe me big time, which I would make sure to collect once I met him." Severus pretended to change his mind. "But if you don't want a big black dog to accompany your white stag, fine by me."

Harry blushed. "But I want it."

Severus just smirked and drank his coffee.

"Er… you know that Hermione is my roommate." 

"Sure." Severus nodded.

Harry looked unsure but gathered her courage and finished her sentence. "Do you know how many my things are? And I have to share the room with Hermione. You couldn't believe how many books she has. We could hardly walk in there."

Severus nodded his sympathy. "And your point is?"

"Do you think I could put some of my things at your place?" Harry looked hopeful. "And I need a space to put up the puzzle. Draco said I will need a big room and he told me that you wouldn't mind if I do it at your place." Harry's eyes looked hopeful.

They both turned to the cough coming from Professor McGonagall. "Are you okay, Professor?" Harry asked her with genuine concern.

"Yes, I'm fine. I think I have finished my breakfast. Excuse me." She stood up with amuse in her face.

"So, do you mind?" Harry turned back to Severus.

"Sure, it's so selfish of me to own a big space all for myself." Severus answered sarcastically.

"You do mind." Harry dropped her face.

"No, I don't. But I think we have to ask for the Headmaster's permission." Severus gently stroked her head. 

"Fine by me, Severus." Dumbledore smiled again, not at all ashamed from the blatant eavesdropping.

"Thank you, Headmaster." Harry smiled at the old wizard, missing the same smiled from Severus eyes.

"I think you better get going now, Harry. Won't want to miss your first class, right?"

Harry nodded her head enthusiastically. "I'll see you after classes." She kissed his cheek before ran to her friend.

~Ô~

"What make you so happy, Harry?" Hermione asked her, as Harry seated at her side.

"Severus let me used her room to build my puzzle." Harry smiled. "Come on, Hermione, we would be late."

Harry clung her book bag, and then half pull and half force Hermione and Ron to stand up and followed her.

"Relax, we still have ten minutes." Ron couldn't stifle his laugh.

"What we have the first class?" Harry looked at Hermione as she led them out from the Great Hall.

"Transfiguration."

The three of them turned around and met the grey eyes of Draco's. "We share the same classes." Draco smiled.

"Really?" Hermione frowned at him.

"Yup." Draco walked to Harry. "Want me to help you?" 

Harry gladly gave him her book bag. Aunt Nisa and Draco went to Diagon Alley and bought her book for her. She didn't know what inside her bag now, but it was heavy.

Harry was walking between Draco and Hermione, while at her side; Ron was walking side by side with Blaise. This prevented other student to question the trio why Harry was wearing ribbon.

~Ô~

The door was opened after Harry knocked two times.

Severus stared at her. "You didn't skip you class, did you?"

"No. We don't have DADA class because we don't have the teacher. So we have a free time before dinner." Harry gave him a shy smile. "And my friends are willing to help me so I move my things now."

Severus opened the door wider and looked at Harry with amusement on his face. "You need your friends to move your things?" '_That sounded as if Harry asked her friends to help her move all of her things.'_

"Hermione and Ron are willing to help. And this two want to help too." Harry walked in to the room and notice that the room was arranged like the manor.

"Fine. Get in, all of you." Severus slammed the door shut and walked to open another door. It showed a bedroom with a close door in the opposite. "You could have this room."

"Wow. It's so roomy here." Harry's eyes were wandering around. There was a small kitchen and the dining room, and also the living room with the fireplace.

"This was for young Professors." Severus explained. "It will accommodate all the family, if said Professor get married and have children."

"Are you getting married?" Harry asked him, a little anxious by the answer.

"Of course not." Severus shrugged his shoulder. "Haven't found one."

"Harry, look what I found." Ron showed _1001 Ways to be A Lady_. Harry had tried to erase the additional writing at the title but they could still read _Malfoy_ written in a small neat handwriting.

"You could have it if you're so exciting about it." Harry pouted.

"I don't think so, Harry." Draco was sitting at the bed, looking at another toy put on the bed. It was a black dog and its size was the same as the stag his Grandpa gave Harry. "My father would ask you if you have read it. And he wouldn't be happy if he found out that you had gave away the book."

"Do you really think so?" Harry looked crestfallen. "Do you think I have to read it?"

"Maybe not now." Draco tried to assure her. He then took the black dog and showed it to Harry.

Harry ran to take it from Draco and then laughing happily he walked to Severus and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

Hermione noticed this in silence. Harry was acting like a child to her. '_Or could this be the effect of the potion?_' Her face was crumple as she used to when she was in deep thought.

"Be careful, 'Mione." Ron smiled at her. "Or you'll have wrinkle before you even get married.

"Oh, very funny, Ron." Hermione rolled her eyes before she put the box that was Harry's things beside the bed and took them out and disappeared through the door.

Ron put away the book and reached another box. The picture was showing the map of the wizarding world. He knew this, of course. He wanted it but it was too expansive and he knew his parents couldn't afford it.

"Blaise gave me that." Harry walked to him, the black dog still in her arms. "Do you want to help me with that? Blaise said he needs helps from many many people. And they still need two months to finish it. So I could get helps, too." 

"Hey, it was only five of us. In fact, you can't say that Crabbe and Goyle were a big help. And we did many other things on summer other than finishing the puzzle." Blaise pretended to pout but his eyes were smiling.

"I'd love too." Ron couldn't help but laugh too. He put it aside and put out another book. It was a heavy book called _Recipes over the Centuries._

"That one was from me." Draco informed smugly.

"You?" Ron opened the book. Those cakes looked delicious. Then he notices the small and neat handwriting, and read it out loud. "'_Too sweet for my taste.__ You might want to reduce the sugar. Or better use black chocolate_.'" He looked at Harry, questioning her and then at Draco. "Since when you become a food expert?"

"Only so she would know my taste." Draco smiled.

Ron turned the pages and found the notes on all the pages. Some was '_It's the best ever_.' Or '_Better with strawberries_.' Or '_I don't like it_.' Suddenly he envied the Slytherin. "You cook for him?"

Harry nodded. "He like sweets."

"I like sweets too." Ron looked amused.

"Go find yourself a fiancée." Draco said mockingly.

"Do you mean _personal chef_?" Severus asked silkily from the doorframe.

"If you say so." Draco took Harry's potions book that she got from Severus.

"So, Harry. You said you'd show me what you got from the Weasley twins?"

"Oh, yes." Harry searched inside her book bag. "Here."

It was just a small piece of parchment.

"And what so good of it?" Severus wasn't impressed. 

"They knew that I'm not very brilliant in Potions so they gave me this. _This_ is brilliant. I wrote the name of the potion and the ingredients would show up." Harry carefully put it out of Severus' reach. "They were such good friends. All potions were listed."

"Really?" Though he was now impressed, he didn't amuse by the chance of Harry's personal cheating means.

"It's like a dictionary. And you _promised_ you won't confiscated it."

"I won't as long as you didn't use it in my class or at the exams." Severus looked at her sternly.

"I won't." Harry nodded solemnly.

"I see you bring all you stuff here." Severus looked at the mess at the usual empty room.

Harry looked around too. Actually she had make sure that she brought all her stuff here so that she could spend as much time as she wanted to.

Hermione was walking out from the bathroom. Looked like she had arranged Harry's toiletries. She walked to Draco, interested by the book he was reading.

"Wow, I was looking for this one, actually. But they didn't sell it to students." Hermione looked envy.

"Don't know you're interested in Potions that much, Ms. Granger." Severus smirked at her. "And they don't sell it freely. Too dangerous."

"Why did you give to me?" Harry questioned him.

"It's not like you'll read it."

"I will." Harry promised. She put away the present from the twins. 

"I think you better put away your things, Harry. It dinner time, soon." Severus walked to leave them. "Oh, Harry, you're responsible for keeping this room clean. And you have to follow all the rules." Severus smirked evilly.

~Ô~

15 August 2003, 8:10 am

Hello there, sorry if this comes out late. I've finished the first chapter of two new fics (did I confuse you?) and I can't upload it at ffnet so I just put it at my page. I'll leave the summary here just in case you interested. 

Call me_ Mr_. Potter!

Summary: Harry is a mediwizard especially for children and he is now working as a nanny for Draco's twins.

Me, My Sister and Harry

Summary: Draco is a girl who cross-dressing, and she fight with her sister over Harry (or so she think). No Voldemort.

Both are Harry and Draco pairing. Now, to the reviewers, thank you.

To lil: I'm sorry but I can't reach your email. (It said that I sent to the wrong email address.)

To athenakitty: I think Harry would love to stay with Severus and Severus would love Harry to stay with him. (If I got a bad mood, I'll make the Dursley fought custody for Harry.) I haven't made up my mind when Sirius would show up but not for very long I hope. And yes, old Voldie has gone.

To Baby Sphinx: Maybe not very soon. Right now she only like him as a big brother. But she will fall for him when she got a rival. J

To NayNymic: Yeah, *grins* I intend to do it. It still very long till they fall in love. But Harry would eventually, without she realize it.

To zeynel: Hope you like this part. J

To Varada: Thank you. Harry care a lot about Severus than about Draco right now. But that would change soon.

To WingZero: Thank you. Tell me what you think about this one.

To Shinigami: Yes it is. And he's not very shy in showing it, didn't he. Well, except on this chapter. J And I already have someone for Hermione.

To Trunks-01: Thank you. Hope you like this chapter.

To Dadaiiro: Yeah, I agree, but now they couldn't help but felt affectionate at her. Er… Sirius huh, he would show up later, he still alive, but he's not in a condition to see Harry. I have no idea who to be the DADA teacher. J

To Amalia: Thank you. Well, though Harry was a pretty little girl, she was still a boy at heart. It will take some time and a little help to make her grow.

To Thistle: Really. I don't know what to write anymore, but maybe I would insert some flashback how Harry spent the last month of his holiday. J I think her face is feminine enough to be recognized as a female, while her body needs some time. And I do make it child like and shy on purpose so it would be obvious when her change (physically and mentally). Well, you'll have to wait till Sirius show up. Thank you for reading, hope you like this chapter. And please tell me what you think.  
  


So for the next part. They have dinner at the Gryffindor and a lot of questions. Do you think they need DADA lessons? If they do, who do you think should be the teacher?

Lucius Malfoy, William Malfoy, or A woman who would after Severus. 

And if you chose the last one please help me with her name.


	9. chapter nine

Help

Pairing: Harry and Draco

Rating: R

Summary: It's just another plot to turn Harry into a girl. He's possessive and depressive. It took a Snape, and the whole bunch of Malfoys to change her.

Disclaimer: It's not mine, trust me, I'm telling the truth. It's own by JK Rowling.

Warning: Depressing but not dark, slash

Beta-ed by hermione-345-granger

Chapter Nine

"What rules?" Hermione asked her as they were walking to the Great Hall.

"I have to recite the Potions ingredients he asked. Including the purposed and how to make it." Harry shook her head. "He would take points off me if I make a single mistake."

"Points?" Ron almost shouted. "He couldn't do that."

"Not house points. My points." Harry sighed.

"You have to do what? Detention?" Hermione was intrigue. This Harry was almost like the old Harry she knew, complaining about Potions.

"No. I would write them down, or do chores for him, or…" Harry blushed.

"Or what?"

"I have to practise playing the harp for him without one mistake." Harry answered agonizingly.

"Hey, I never heard you play." Draco said thoughtfully.

"I know. I'm terrible." Harry smiled shyly.

"You can not be that terrible if he was willing to listen." Blaise tried to cheer her up.

This time they were all sitting at Gryffindor table, Harry sitting between Hermione and Draco, while Blaise sat next to Draco with Ron at his side.

As the Gryffindors finally quieted down they managed to notice the sitting arrangement.

"Slytherin table is… there." Seamus said curtly, pointed to the Slytherin table.

"Well, thank you very much, Finnegan. But I want to make sure that you won't try to flirt with my fiancée." Draco took Harry's hand and kissed it.

"So it was true." Dean exclaimed.

"What was true?" Ron asked his friend perplexingly.

"You dragged Harry, and blackmail him to engage to you." Ginny told them conversationally, eyes never leaving the blonde haired boy.

Hermione snorted. She had piled the food on her and Harry's plate, gesturing to Harry to eat her dinner and ignored the others.

"Why would I do that?" Draco smirked to Blaise. "With my good looks, my wealth and my brain." He turned to look at Harry when she choked on the food that she sas now trying hard to swallow.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Draco glared to the Gryffindors. "Look what you've done to her."

"Her?" The Gryffindors made a stupid imitation of goldfish out of water.

Blaise wanted to laugh at the look upon their faces; it was priceless. But he figured that if he laughed on his sister and his friends, Ron would never want to talk to him anymore.

"Well, that explain why Harry is Hermione's roommate." Parvati pondered.

"Yes, and the ribbons. And the uniforms." Lavender eyed Harry closely. "You're very pretty, Harry."

Harry was taken aback when her dorm mate smiled at her. She said nothing, but returned it with one of her own shy smiles.

"Oh, come on, leave her alone and eat your dinner. It's likely to be cold by now." Ron said irritatingly to his friends.

"I still like you Harry." Collin blushed.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Seamus hadn't touched his dinner.

"Don't be daft, Seamus. Harry is engaged to Draco." Hermione smiled understandingly. Harry truly was really pretty as Lavender had said, if only she would smile more often.

"I was only joking." Seamus grinned sheepishly, as he caught Draco's deadly glare.

~Ô~

When the five of them had finished their dinner, they got up to leave the Great Hall.

"What are you going to do until curfew?" Hermione asked Harry.

Harry glanced at her. "I want to go to see Severus." Harry answered slowly, unsure whether it was alright.

"Why not?" Draco smiled. "I'll walk you there."

"Well, then, see you again, Harry. I need to go to the library." Hermione grabbed Ron's hand. "And Ron is coming with me."

"I am?" Ron sent pitiful eyes to Harry, begging her for some help. "But we don't have homework yet."

"See you later, Harry." Hermione smiled as she pulled a very reluctant Ron Weasley down the hallway.

"Well, I'm…" Ron waved his hand at Harry, "going with her I guess." He wasn't feeling better even with Blaise following them.

"Come on, Harry." Draco gently took Harry's hand. "They'll be alright."

"Do you think so?" Harry glanced back again for the last time and caught the silhouette of her friends walking in an unhurried pace.

"I think so." Draco smiled.

When they arrived at the dungeons, Harry whispered the password that Severus had given her earlier. She wasn't surprised to find Severus sitting in the living room, reading a Potions book.

"Hello, Harry." Severus greeted her, his eyes never leaving his book.

"Hello, Severus." Harry said, walking hesitantly to Severus.

"I thought you would like to spend some time with your friends?" Severus smiled lightly, giving her his full attention.

"I wanted to read my book in here." Harry answered unsurely as walked further into the room. She turned to Draco when he didn't move, and motioned him to go inside. "You're not coming?"

"Well, I want to start my Head Boy responsibilities." Draco winked at her. "Good night, Severus."

"Good night, Draco." Severus nodded and signalled Harry to sit next to him.

Harry gladly took the seat next to the older man.

"How was your day?" Severus stared at Harry's face.

"Nice." Harry told him. "But they talk too much."

"Indeed." Severus chuckled lightly. "Sure your friends won't miss you?"

Harry nodded her head eagerly.

"Now, off you go and read your book."

Harry went to her room and took the book she got from Draco. She was aching to try some of the recipes, but spending her days under Katharina's sharp eyes meant she should focus on learning how to play harp.

Soon Harry was engrossed in her reading, ignoring Severus' sceptic glare about the choice of her book that just so urgent to be read.

~Ô~

Unknown to Harry, her friends indeed didn't miss her. Hermione was in the library, in her mission to find what was wrong with her.

Ron, after a very long, boring hours without result, decided to go back to the common room with Blaise in tow.

"Now, you stop right where you are." Ron told Blaise.

"Why should I?" Blaise was aware of the tenseness on Ron's shoulder.

"I'm off to my common room. You go to yours." The read head boy answered quickly.

"Not afraid of me, are you?" Blaise questioned with a smirk, slowly taking a step towards Ron.

"Are you kidding me?" Ron took a step back, away from Blaise.

"Now, why do I have this premonition that you are." Blaise smirked a little.

"Back away from me." Ron whispered weakly when Blaise successfully cornered him onto the wall.

"After I do this." Blaise closed the distance with a soft kiss onto Ron's lips.

Ron was too shocked to move, and for the next minute he was just simply enjoying Blasie's kisses. Finally he got back his strength and pushed the other boy away.

"I thought you enjoy this." Blaise was more amused than angry.

"Well, whatever encouraged you to think that, just wipe it away because I'm not." Ron glared at him before walked to the safety of his common room, ensuring himself that he was walking and not running away from the Slytherin.

~Ô~

"Drink your milk, Harry. That is, if you want to grow." Severus gave her a big glass full of milk. 

"This much?"

"Yes." 

Harry took her time to finish it and gave it back to Severus, who was pleased that she had emptied the glass.

"Come on, it's time for bed. I'll walk you to your dorm." 

~Ô~

The next day went quite the same. Hermione would go to the library, Ron would avoid Blaise and Draco would escort Harry to the dungeon. Then Draco would leave Harry there as she walked to Severus.

She spent the night reading the book Severus bought for her.

The next day, Harry went to Severus' again. She had been thinking about new excuse to stay but couldn't come up with something new.

"Can I stay with you until curfew?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Why?"

"I left the book at your place and I have to read it." Harry said hesitantly.

"Sure, what will you read tonight?" Severus asked her as they walked to her room.

Harry scanned the room and took the first book she could reach.

"You do not seriously want to read _that_ book, do you?" Severus asked, trying very hard not to laugh.

Harry dropped the book as she realised that she had taken the book Lucius gave her.

"Come here, Harry." Severus gently pushed Harry to sit next to him on her bed. "You don't need reasons to come here. I'm happy to have you here when there's no friend of yours to entertain you."

"Really?" Harry blushed a little, realising that Severus had read her mind.

"Yes. And I can see that you have no book interesting for you to read tonight, so you might as well do your homework."

"I didn't bring any." Harry smiled triumphantly.

"You mean that thing?" Severus nodded to the satchel that suspiciously was Harry's.

"How… I didn't…" Harry pouted. "Fine, I guess I'll finish my homework." Harry grabbed her bag and walked to the living room without waiting for Severus.

It was very late when Harry had finished and Severus handed her a glass of milk.

"Can't I just sleep here in my room?" Harry whined.

"Well, I think you may sleep here on weekends but not on school days." Severus smiled.

~Ô~

13 October 2003, 10:40 pm

Well, that's it. Hope it's not boring and yes, the DADA teacher isn't here yet. It will be in the next chapter. 

Tonks got one voice. Lucius got 3 voices. And William got 2 voices. So I'll choose Lucius. If you don't agree, all you have to do is review and tell me who you want.

To Miss Staples: Thank for reviewing anyway, I do like the nice Malfoy. Even when I wrote them as bad family, I still make a nice Draco. Sigh.

To Amalia: Well, she will but it takes time. Maybe in the next two or three chapters, and I'll make Harry change little by little.

To Prophetess of Hearts: Thank you. Yeah, I can see that too, but I mostly seeing Harry busy in Severus' small kitchen and gave him shock at the state of the kitchen after Harry finished with it. J

To Moonlight: Thanks. I hope it gave you joy reading it as it gave me for writing it.

To Moonlight4: Thank you. Read this and tell me what you think.

To Malfoy Angel: Enjoy this one too (and tell me if you don't J)

To NayNymic: Hmm, kissing huh, I'll think about it.

To Dadaiiro: Yeah, I thought it kinda suiting Harry for doing such thing. Well, I'll let Hermione solve the mystery.

To npetrenko: Thank you.

To hermione-345-granger: Thank for beta this chapter. And Blaise is a guy (in all of my stories). Hmm, I have a guy for Hermione and he's not Severus (I already had the story in my mind). But Tonk is an interesting character.

To Shinigami: Yeah, what a tantrum it will be J.

To muggle: thanks.

To Miss Lesley: It will take time for Harry to even like Lucius, but you have to give him a chance, right. And Harry will try to 'like' him.

To hpdmgirl15: Thank you, and with your choice, you definitely make Lucius the DADA teacher.


	10. chapter10

Help

Pairing: Harry and Draco

Rating: R

Summary: It's just another plot to turn Harry into a girl. He's possessive and depressive. It took a Snape, and the whole bunch of Malfoys to change her.

Disclaimer: It's not mine, trust me, I'm telling the truth. It's own by JK Rowling.

Warning: Depressing but not dark, slash

Note: unbeta-ed.

Chapter Ten

"Blaise is not sitting with us?" Harry whispered to Draco, unaware of Ron's tense body.

"Well, I don't see him sitting with us." Draco whispered back, trying to suppress his grin.

"Is he angry with me?" Harry whispered again.

"What make you thinking that?" Draco raised his eyebrow.

"I don't know. He didn't like me at the train." Harry looked worry now.

"Hm, I don't think so, Harry. Probably he just wants to talk to someone else." Draco smiled.

"Oh, okay." Harry drank her milk.

"Severus said we would have a new DADA teacher today." Harry was exceptionally happy after spending her weekend with Severus, despite of the potions she had to brew.

"Someone we know?" Draco smiled.

"Someone we know." Harry nodded. "But Severus didn't tell me who. He said it's a surprise."

"Really?" Hermione said dryly. "Let's get to the class now."

Harry nodded obediently, walking between Draco and Hermione. Blaise was nowhere to be seen but he came in right before the class started and sat beside Seamus.

The classes went on without so much an incident. It was just the second week of the year and they were just warming up for the more difficult lesson, after revising the last lesson of their sixth year.

If the professors noticed the Slytherin civilized toward other houses, especially the Gryffindor, they wisely said nothing. They didn't comment Draco Malfoy sitting with Harry Potter for all the classes, seeing how Harry was better now than the last year.  
  


Harry was still quiet, but at least now she paid attention on the classes, and she answered the question when she was asked. Furthermore, she showed some effort on her homework.

But Harry was happier when she was out of the classes when she didn't have to study. This time Draco nudged her to the Slytherin table. She looked sheepishly when Hermione and Ron kept walking to the Gryffindor table but she followed Draco.

"Where is Blaise?" Harry whispered to Draco. She felt uncomfortable when she felt the weight of the Slytherins' eyes.

"He'll come." Draco was a bit taken aback when again Harry asked about Blaise.

Draco was helping Harry with the food when Blaise came to sit at the vacant seat next to Harry, with Ginny in tail.

"Ginny?" Harry asked unsurely.

"She's agreed to have lunch with us, what do you think?" Blaise gave Draco the conspiring smile.

"Superb." '_Well, he finally got his sense back and listened to my advice_.' Draco's glared stopped any protests of the other Slytherins for the Gryffindors' invasion.

~Ô Ô Ô Flashback Ô Ô Ô ~

Blaise was waiting for Ginny Weasley to have a chat with her before she had her breakfast. He had been waiting for fifteen minutes and cursed every minutes of it when the redhead girl hadn't made her arrival.

"Weasley." He stopped her when he noticed her finally came with her friends.

"Zabini." Ginny eyeing her carefully, he noticed that Blaise Zabini had talked civilly to Ron but that didn't mean she had to do the same.

"Can we have a private talk?" Blaise glared at her.

"Sure." Ginny turned to her friends and told them to go without her, recognizing the interest in their eyes.

They went to a quiet corridor, careful to make sure that nobody was listening to them.

"Now, tell me what you want, Zabini."

"I want you brother."

"Well, I have six. You have to be specific which one you want." Ginny finally spoke after she could control herself.

"Ron." Blaise smiled. "Ronald Weasley."

"Okay." Ginny said carefully. "You have my permission and bless."

"I need your help." Blaise smiled wider.

"My help?" Ginny looked at him suspiciously.

"To make him realise that he like men if not me." Blaise gave out a suffer breath.

"Why me?"

"I love redhead, for one." Blaise smiled. "I want to make him jealous when he realise that he want me too."

Ginny nodded.

"Beside, I could always get some advices from you. You know, what he like, what his hobbies, bla bla bla."

"That sounds fun." Ginny smiled.

"So, you'll help me."

"'Kay, Zabini."

"Call me Baise. We have to make it real if we want him to believe."

"Well, call me Ginny too." Ginny smiled. "Just no fondling or kissing."

"Deal." Blaise took her offered hand in a firm handshake.

~Ô Ô Ô End of Flashback Ô Ô Ô ~

Blaise smiled when his eyes caught Ron glaring at him. He was glad that he talked to Draco and did what he was told.

"If look could kill…" Ginny whispered to Blaise.

Blaise looked at her but then realised that she wasn't talking about her brother. The Slytherin looked like want to skin her alive, since they couldn't do that to Harry.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Blaise took Ginny's hand and lifted it to his mouth as if to kiss it.

"You did that on purpose don't you." Ginny smiled. "Oh my, my brother would be after you. Too bad I wouldn't be there to witness it."

"What do you mean?" Blaise smiled even wider, still feeling Ron's eyes on him.

"I mean, I'll avoid him for this week, and you could handle his rage yourself." Ginny smiled at Harry. "I don't remember that I provide explanation in my offer of help." 

"I don't remember I asked one." Blaise had planned to avoid Ron too, for at least three days. Draco's advise.

"You should eat more, Harry." Ginny turned her attention to Harry.

"This is all I can eat." Harry smiled a little. Ginny was like Hermione to her, sisters. _Or_ sitters.

"We miss you a lot." Ginny smiled. "All of us. Even Hedwig."

"Thank you for thanking care of her."

"Don't thank me. Ron took responsibility on her. He was the one who took care of her. And Hedwig missed you a lot. She didn't even mind Pig, if you know what I mean."

"I miss her too."

"Charlie and the twins plan to kidnap you." Ginny whispered.

"Really?" Harry's eyes shined.

"Yes, but then they didn't knew where you stay. So they spent all summer to look for you location." Ginny hid her smile.

Harry felt warm inside, knowing that some people really care about her.

"But I'm fine. Severus is nice to me." Harry turned to Draco. "Right, Draco?"

"Yes, he is nice." Draco wanted to laugh when some Slytherin who obviously heard Harry casually called their Head of House, blanched. "Come on, Harry, it's time for the next class."

Harry just nodded her head. She accepted Draco's help to bring her bag as usual.

Harry was still smiling happily, walking hand in hand with Draco to their DADA class. But her smile faltered a little at the sight of a blond wizard standing in the front of the class.

"What are you doing standing there?" Lucius smirked. "Go take your seat. The class will start soon."

As the students all were sitting, and silently waiting for him to say something, Lucius introduced himself in a slow, overconfident drawl.

"Let me introduce myself." Lucius smirked. "I'm your new Defence Against the Dark Art teacher."

Nobody made a sound.

"Surprise." Lucius sneered.

Harry fidgeting in her seat every time Lucius landed his eyes at her which happened pretty often.

Soon the students learnt that the new teacher was not to be underestimated. Unlike those previous years of DADA classes, this one was unlikely to be a favourite class. It was horridly as nasty as any Potions classes. Even the Slytherins were relieved when the class was over.

Harry put her things back to her bag, eager to leave the class with the other students. Unfortunately she was not fast enough.

"So, Harry. Not pleased to see me?" Lucius smiled mockingly.

"No, Sir." Harry's answer was almost inaudible.

"You've read the book I gave you, I hope?" Another question coated in sweet tone.

Harry's only reaction was her eyes widen in shock, hands clasping Draco's in a tight seized.

"Please excuse us, _Professor_." Draco smirked. "I believe Professor Snape has been waiting for us."

"What a coincidence, I _am_ meeting him too."

"Er… I have something I need to do before dinner," Hermione whispered to Harry, anxious to get rid of the Malfoys' polite conversation.

"Sure, Granger." Draco smiled. "I'll take care of Harry."

Hermione smiled, and forced Ron to come with her. She turned to take the last look at Harry's shocked and scared expression, feeling a little bit guilty for leaving her, but she needed to talk to the Potions Master.

"Now, why don't we come to my quarter. We can talk more freely there." Lucius smiled. "I have let Severus know the password and he will join us before dinner."

Draco smiled when Harry didn't let go his hand. He turned to look at her and surprised to see the trust in her eyes, though she looked distrust toward his father.

~Ô~

"Come again as why _we_ need to talk to him." Ron tried to question her friend's sanity though he kept following her. Better then when to some other places and saw his sister very friendly toward his enemy.

"Because I can't find the potions that had change Harry." Hermione said, almost as if she was stress. "And I don't think our friend live as if she were a five year old child is a good thing."

When they arrived at the Potions teacher's office, Hermione knocked the door. Waiting patiently to be let in.

"Come in." A deep voiced answered her.

Severus would be very surprised that some students were willing to meet him at their own initiative.

'_But those Gryffindors, I should have known better_.' In fact he was actually expecting it.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" He sneered.

"Well, Sir. We only ask a minute or two of your time." Hermione spoke, didn't wait for Ron to follow her in. "It's about Harry."

"You have my attention." Again he sneered, didn't actually feel the need to let them sit.

"I've been doing a little searching but I can't find any potions that could change a male into a female."

"It's very simple actually." Severus looked serious. "That's because I created the potion myself. It's a modification of a maternal potion."

"If that is the case, then it should make him a woman not a child."

"My sentiment exactly." Severus nodded. He didn't take any points for questioning him and that surprised his students. "It has never been tested before and I'm not sure what the side effect if a male took the potion."

"Oh, please. She's just running away for reality." Ron almost yelled, but paled when he realised what he just did.

"Speak up." Severus said softly.

"Do you know how her childhood was like, Professor?" Ron didn't expect any answer because he continued. "It's like a crap."  
  


"Ron." Hermione wanted to scold him.

"Explain." Severus never really knew about Harry before, maybe this would explain something to him.

"The muggles, her family, they treated her, him…" He was confused about the gender but continue, "badly. Not hurting her physically, but they didn't actually care about her either. She never had a childhood. And then something happened to Sirius, her godfather. I'm not sure why but I think she felt guilty about him. She changed. She won't event fly again."

"She was scare." Hermione glared at her friend. "There must be something terrible she had gone through."

"Yes." Ron nodded his head but his eyes never left the professor. "And the way you and the Malfoys treat her, make her conveniently slip into a child. She believes that she is loved, and she learnt to accept it."

"Excellent observation, Mr. Weasley." Severus' expression didn't betray his feeling, though. 

"Well, Harry told us about her summer, Sir. And how you and the Malfoys treat her, in a good way of course," Hermione hastily added, "We thank you for that. I prefer her running away from reality, as Ron put it, and live like a child than she ignoring her surrounding."

"Well, ten points for each of you for concerning a fellow student." Severus said slowly. "You are dismissed."

The looks on the Gryffindors were very funny. They absolutely never dreamt of the Head of the Slytherin House gave them points, especially because they were very concern about Harry.

"Well, thank you, Sir." They said, still in dazed, and left the office.

Severus sat in silence, thinking about what his students had told him. '_Is it really better for Harry to act so childish than she coping with the fact?_'

~Ô~

Lucius was amused when Harry sit very close to Draco.

"It's not a ladylike to sit very close to a man, even though the man is her fiancée." Lucius looked at her. "Oh yes, you haven't read the book. And tell me why?"

Harry crawled to sit on Draco's lap and hide her face on her neck. "I'm busy."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't have time." Harry glanced at the man before she hid her face again.

"Well, now that I'm here, I'll make sure you'll read the book." Lucius smiled satisfiedly. "No Grandpapa to protect you now. And you could have your seat."

Harry only tried to get closer to Draco. "I'll owl him."

"It's alright, Father." Draco smiled. "I'm not complaining, though I'm not a sofa. But really she's not heavy."

Lucius sighed. "Your mother and grandma knew I'm teaching here now and they want me to gave you something. I'll go get it."

Harry looked worriedly at Draco when Lucius was not around.

"What?"

"I haven't owled them."

"So?"

"Are they angry at me?"

Draco gently put Harry back to her seat.

"Well, let see what they had for us and then you can write you thank you note. I'll help you take it to the owlery and sent it home. What do you think?"

"Thank you, Draco."

Lucius came back with three boxes. He hand one to Draco and two to Harry. It was chocolate, though Harry get extra box of new ribbons.

"We still have time before dinner, want to write now?"

Harry nodded.

"Write what?" Lucius lifted his eyebrow.

"A thank you note." Harry answered seriously before she took out the parchment, the quill and the ink.

_Dear Grandmama, Aunt Nisa and Grandpapa, _

The school has started nicely and I have Hermione as my roommate. She is my best friend. And guess what, Mr. Lucius is my new teacher.

Oh, Severus let me stay at his quarter on weekend. I'm very happy now.

Thank you for the present. I like it very much. 

PS. Grandpapa said I look pretty with my ribbon. I don't understand why Hermione isn't wearing ribbon.

Harry had the serious expression back when she wrote the letter. She ignored Draco and Lucius hovering above her, reading her writing. After reread it, she folded the parchment and gave it to Draco.

"What were you writing, Harry?" Severus' voice startled her.

Harry went to Severus and gave him a hug.

"So, met you new teacher?" Severus chuckled.

"He told us to come here." Harry whispered. "But I didn't do anything wrong."

"How's your first day, Lucius?" Severus' expression didn't change.

"Nice." Lucius spat the word. "Look at my room."

"Nothing wrong with this, I think."

Harry pulled her bag and sit very close to Severus.

'_Just a minute ago she sat on my lap_.' Draco shook his head.

"Got more presents?" Severus looked at the boxes on the table.

"Yes, so I wrote the thank you note. Draco will help me owl it."

"Time for dinner now." Lucius stood up. "Can't wait for the Headmaster to introduce me."

"He could do that on breakfast." Draco grabbed his present.

"Well, then there will be no surprise." Lucius smirked at his friend. "Beside, I have breakfast with your mother and grands."

~Ô~

Ron spent his time with Hermione and to her amazement he studied. Ginny had been avoiding him, he wondered why his heart hurt whenever he saw her with Blaise.

'_It's not that I have feeling for him_.' Ron stared at the Charm book. He didn't want to admit it but it hurt when the Slytherin avoided him too.

'_Maybe he did want Ginny and he get me only to get to he_r.' He sighed sadly. And stupidly he started to avoid him too.

Ron wasn't the only one who felt bad about it. Blaise was hiding in his bed.

'_Damn. Was Draco wrong? He didn't even look at me now. And I bet on my legacy that he was avoiding me too._' He lay restlessly on his bed.

At Severus' quarter, Harry gave out a relieve breath when the three Slytherins left her. She was boring now. If Severus were around, he would have her done her homework but with him gone for a while, Harry preferred doing something she liked.

She went to her room and got her cooking book. Two minutes later found her sitting comfortably at the big sofa, looking through the book for an interesting recipe.

"This look nice." Harry talked to herself. Ice cream, it would melted the moment it touched your tongue, it also have a rich taste of lime. It was easy too make and she could serve it for dinner.

Harry took her book and went to the small kitchen. She went to a small cabinet with cooling charm that work the same as muggle's refrigerator. She opened it and found nothing other than milk, milk and milk.

She opened another dresser and found it empty. Suddenly, felling angry out of the blue she slammed it closed and stomped her foot.

"Where is the thing when you need it." She yelled.

"Little Miss needs Minty?" The house elf asked expectantly.

"Minty, what are you doing here?" Harry was surprised.

"Master says Minty come to Hogwarts to help Little Miss when Little Miss need Minty." Minty answered eagerly.

"Where do you stay all this time?"

"Minty stay with the other house elves at the Hogwarts' kitchen."

"Hogwarts' kitchen." Harry smiled, she conjured a quill and parchment, scribbling something furiously and handed it to the elf. "I want you to get this for me."

Minty took the parchment and disappeared. Harry had to wait for three minutes before the house elf was back with all her requests.

Harry was happily cooking with the help from Minty when the door was opened.

Severus came back to his quarter, expecting to see Harry pouting angrily at him for leaving her alone. He didn't know whether to get angry or relieve to find her busy something in the kitchen with her house elf.

"Planning to blow my kitchen?" Severus tried to keep his face straight.

"Severus, you're back." Harry smiled at him. "Look who's here."

"Minty." Severus pretended to be surprised. "And my messy kitchen."

"Minty will help me clean it." Harry pouted.

"I thought my room is terrible." Lucius shocked Harry. "I only have to look at your kitchen and realise how elegant my room is."

Harry blushed. '_Well, next time I'll just cook at Hogwarts' kitchen_.' She put the bowl in the cooling cabinet and walked to Severus, leaving Minty cleaned the kitchen.

"Dinner?" Harry asked him.

"Yes. We're picking you up."

"Can't we have dinner here?"

"Not tonight."

"Where is Draco?"

"Waiting you at the Great Hall."

Harry walked in silent between the older wizards. She put her small hand in Severus' bigger one and gave him one of her smile when he squeezed her hand firmly.

Harry walked to the Slytherin's table when he saw that Draco had saved a seat for her.

"You didn't come." Harry's childlike voice was deep with accusation that had strangely moved Draco's heart.

"I made you something." Harry whispered to Draco when she saw him finished with his dinner. She waved her wand and a cup of chocolate she made was served before him.

"For me?" Draco smiled.

"Yes. I made some for Severus too." Harry smiled. "And for Mr. Lucius."

"Thank you." Draco took a spoon and savoured the taste. "It's wonderful." His smiled disappeared when he saw Harry was looking at him. "You don't have it yourself?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Dudley didn't like it when I have some. He would told his parents and they would get angry at me." Harry's eyes were big with sadness.

"Well, I'm not your cousin." Draco tried to hold his anger toward the muggles. He easily lifted Harry's light body and put her on his lap. "Why don't you give it a try?"

"No." Harry shook her head and put her hands on her mouth.

"Harry." She stiffened by the tone. "Close your eyes." She obeyed. Draco put away her hands. "Open your mouth." He gently shoved a spoon of the treat.

Draco wanted to laugh at the look of pure amazement on Harry's face. "Do you like it?"

"Yes." She whispered.

"Do you want some?"

"May I?" Another quiet whisper.

"Of course." He shoved another spoon. "You're the one who made it anyway."

"Hmm." Harry smiled.

"You may open your eyes." Harry opened her eyes to see all of the Slytherins were looking at them.

"Is it that good?" Blaise asked Draco.

"Want to have some?" Draco teasingly shoving a spoon at him, and to his surprised Harry took his hand and ate the ice cream before she turned fiercely at her friend.

"It's for Draco." She blew a raspberry at him and then ignored him completely.

Harry took the spoon from Draco and fed him, making sure nobody get to taste the treat.

Draco enjoyed the rare affection Harry showed him. He noticed there was a drop on chocolate on Harry's lower lip.

"Harry you have some at your…" When Harry lifted her head, Draco couldn't hold himself. "Here, let me…" He bent down and licked her lips.

Harry looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you." She corked her head. "You have something there too." She put the cup and reached for Draco's face. She didn't hear the gasps from her surrounding nor did she hear Pansy's curses.

"Thank you." Draco smiled widely now. He didn't seem to be able to keep his face straight now.

~Ô~

"I swear that girl hates me." Lucius said bitterly when he compared his small cup of ice cream to Severus' bowl full of it.

"The feeling is mutual I thought." Severus grinned. 

"What? I accept her to be my future daughter in law now don't I?"

"You gave her that book." Severus gave him the same annoying grin. "Well, as I'm a good friend of yours, I'm willing to share."

"Didn't fancy having a fat tummy?" Lucius smirked.

"Now, I wonder what they are talking right now." Severus train his eyes on his 'daughter' when he saw Draco put her on his lap and Harry desperately shook her head.

"That interesting." Lucius finally said when they saw the two of them licking each other.

"Harry." Severus spoke loudly.

Heads were turning to the staff's table now, to a red face Potions Master.

Harry stood up with Draco's help. She didn't know why Severus looked angry with her. She cautiously asked, "You don't like it?"

"Come here." Severus ignored her question. He put her on his lap so that he could look at her at an eye level.

Harry raised her head, waiting for him to scold her.

"Maybe I forgot to tell you, but you aren't supposed to lick each other." He had his voice guarded.

"He just helped me."

"Help you?"

"I had something on my lips."

"Next time, just told him to use napkins."

"It okay, Severus, they are engaged now, remember?" Lucius said mockingly at his friend.

"You don't like it, Severus?" Harry looked at the untouched ice cream.

"I have a stomach ache if I have it that much." He waved his wand and the ice cream was shared in small cups with other staff. "Since I'm feeling generous today, I might as well share."

Harry smiled. "Severus."

"Yes?" Severus ignored the envy look he and the other staff got from the students.

"It's weekend right."

"Yes."

"Can I sleep in my room?"

"Did you have to ask?"

"Thank you." Harry hugged the man tightly. She then waited patiently until he finished the dessert.

They were a little holdback by the other teachers who wanted to thank Harry for the dessert.

They went to their quarter in silent. Severus thought that Harry might not understand what she did licking Draco's in public, not that she was allowed to do it in private.

'_She's just too innocent for her own good_.'

He watched amusedly went Harry did the list Narcissa made for her to do before sleep. And once he was sure that Harry was sleeping, he went to the kitchen and got the small cup of ice cream. When he split it, he had made sure that he had one left and sent it to his quarter.

He listened to the surrounding and heard nothing, so he quietly left his room.

He walked through many corridors and took lots of stairs before he reached the secret room. No one knew where it was, it didn't require password, and the only ones that could enter the room was Dumbledore, McGonagall and himself. 

When he walked through the door, a big shadow jumped on him. He carefully lifted the cup, as not to spill it.

"Miss me that much, don't you." Severus smirked, though he couldn't stand the noisy for very long. It was thoughtful of Dumbledore to make the room soundproof.

"Shut up, Black." The dog, Sirius Black, comply.

"I bring you something." He put the cup on the floor and watched him smell it first before finish the ice cream in two quick licks.

"I only have that one." He tried to push the dog off of him, but he had grown stronger now. "It's your fault to finish it so fast."

Black sadly put his head on his front feet.

"You do like it, don't you." Severus gently scratched his head. "Your goddaughter made it for me."

Black growled.

"I know I probably confuse you. I've told you that you have a godson, well apparently now you had a goddaughter. Something had happened to her." He didn't stop scratching him, and the dog purred appreciately. "Remember soon, Black, and you can have her made it for you again."

"She's a sweet girl." Severus continued. "I would love to have a daughter like her."

"And she misses you a lot." Severus looked at the dog. "It partly your fault for her changes."

Black barked once.

Severus sighed. "Just remember soon." 

~Ô~

31 January 2004, 12:54 pm

I would like to say thank you to my reviewer, sorry if I missed someone:

Nora Lena Potter

Goldengirl2

Miss Shadow Prowl : yeah right, but it still have the slashy part (I think)

pixy : What about this one (poor Minty have to clean the kitchen by herself though)

Prophetess Of Hearts : Hope this chapter was longer enough *blush* (I guess you think it's not hehe)

Yolei Chang : really, I do have someone for Snape, but keep reviewing if you have something to say about them later.

fyre : Nah, there goes your answers. Thanks ya for waiting.

hpdmgirl15 : glad you like it, my first Blaise/Ron pairing.

npetrenko

Corsairs : wow, that's great. Well, I had drew some pictures of Harry if you like to know how her appearances is now, go check it at my website (I know shameless publicity again hehe)

Brenna8 : I think so, but it still take another two or three chapters to change the way Harry was feeling, please wait in patient. (though sometimes I'm not so patient myself)

Kylaya : well, she couldn't find it and just go to Severus. Brilliant idea.

Tirla : nice thought. I like nervous father Severus. Yeah, I think I use it, thanks.

howling wolf1

Yana5 : hope this answer you, if not, I'll try better next chapter.

Jazmyine : nah, I agree with you. She will get more emotional battle when she find out about Sirius. Hehe, evil me.

Again, I love reviews. Send me more please.


	11. chapter 11

Help

Pairing: Harry and Draco

Rating: R

Summary: It's just another plot to turn Harry into a girl. He's possessive and depressive. It took a Snape, and the whole bunch of Malfoys to change her.

Disclaimer: It's not mine, trust me, I'm telling the truth. It's own by JK Rowling.

Warning: Depressing but not dark, slash

Chapter Eleven

Harry was doing her hair for the four times before she decided that she had had it perfect.

She went to see Severus to ask him helping her with her ribbon before they went to the Great Hall for breakfast.

She couldn't believe he said _no_. He _never_ said no before.

For reasons she didn't acknowledge, Severus said that she was grounded. Thus, she had to have her breakfast in her rooms.

She turned to the small table with a tray and her friends, Prongs and Padfoot. Severus had summoned Prongs from her dorm for her.

She was starting with her milk when she heard noises from outside. She ran to the door to take a peek.

"Hermione?"

~Ô~

Hermione wasn't surprised when she woke up on Saturday morning to find Harry's bed was neat. Either she had made her bed or she didn't sleep there last night.

She went to Great Hall in hope for finding her having her breakfast. But she only found one Professor Snape having his breakfast peacefully and no sign of her juvenile friend.

Hermione finished her breakfast in zip and waiting for Draco to finish his breakfast, so that he could take her to see Harry.

"She's probably still sleeping right now, Granger." Draco said in a bore tone, but went to see his fiancée after all.

"But I feel so much better after I see her." Hermione smiled.

"After you." Draco smirked at her as the door to the Potions Master's room opened.

Hermione hesitantly stepped in and met her professor' intense eyes.

"Miss Granger." Severus realised since he let a Gryffindor to occupy a free room at his place, he bound to see other Gryffindors. He would avoid this at any extent but there was so little that he wouldn't do for Harry.

"Good morning, Sir." Hermione bowed her head slightly. "I noticed that Harry didn't come for breakfast."

"Hermione…"

Hermione turned to the direction of Harry's room. "Harry?"

"I'm grounded." '_Really?'_ Hermione sent confused look at the Slytherins._ 'She sounded far too happy for someone who was grounded_.'

"Why?"

"I don't know." Harry answered her cheerfully.

"For improper public display." Severus happily told her again.

Silence for a moment, and then.

"I don't understand." A little more timid this time.

"Er, I guess that was for you were licking Malfoy at dinner last night."

Another silence but they know that Harry was thinking of her counter.

"Do you mean Draco?"

"Yes, that one." Hermione walked to Harry's room. She noticed that it was now decorated with careful scrawl, it read '_Harry's room. Everyone but Mr. Lucius is invited_.'

"You have to say Draco. We have two Malfoy at Hogwarts remember. I won't know which one if you don't call him by his name."

Draco laughed silently. '_Harry sure is witty_.'

"I can feel the influence of Mrs. Malfoys already." Severus told him gloomily.

"Which one?" Draco grinned.

"You shouldn't do that, Harry." Hermione tried again.

"I'm sorry." Harry again turned to her unusual cheerful side. "Will you come in?"

"I'm not sure. You are grounded." Hermione smiled.

"But… but… Severus…" Harry whined.

"Get in, Granger." Severus didn't even spare her a glance.

Hermione smiled when Harry stood shaking happily as she came in. She took a good look at her friend before she let herself being dragged into the large room. 

Harry was wearing casual green shirt and dark green short, her hair was tied with two ribbons with the same colour as her short. Hermione guessed that Harry did her hair herself, seeing how it one bowed forward and other one with the impression of falling down, making her look like an active, naughty little girl.

"I am having my breakfast here." Harry pulled Hermione's hand to her small table.

"Ah, that's why I can't find him anywhere." Hermione took Prongs. "He's hiding here."

"He he. Severus summoned him for me." Harry grinned. She wasn't feeling hungry but decided to finish her breakfast, in a very slow pace.

Hermione, having nothing better to do, just sat next to Harry, watching her friend eating.

"Stop doing that, Harry."

"What?"

"Scratching your chest." Hermione gently took her hand. 

"It's itchy.

"Let me see." 

Hermione's concern was abandoned as Harry lifted her shirt, showing her naked chest.

"Girls shouldn't do that!" Hermione pushed down the shirt.

"But I'm not."

"Yes, you are." Hermione looked determine.

"You are a girl. You should act like one. And a girl shouldn't lift up their shirt for anyone."

"But you said you want to see."

"Okay, since I'm a girl it's alright if you do it just so I can check. But I see that you're fine. And you shouldn't show your body to someone else."

Harry thought about it. "What about Severus and Draco?" 

"Absolutely not." Hermione looked horrified. "Never ever let those men see your body. Understand?"

Harry nodded though she didn't see what's the big deal to let them see her chest.

"Now, if you put some powder on your itchy part," Hermione rummaged through Harry's toiletries. "You should be just fine."

"Are you sure? I'm not hexed or something?"

"You're just growing, Harry. Soon you'll have a woman body and those stupid boys will have to fight just to ask you out." Hermione smiled fondly.

Harry suddenly felt shy. She looked at her friend and told her t hat she wouldn't go out with other boys, only Severus and Draco.

After Harry put on some powder she felt a lot better.

~Ô~

"What do you think they're doing?" Draco looked at the door, interested.

"Girl's stuff." Severus kept on reading. "But feel free to eavesdrop if you're that curious."

Ignoring the sarcasm Draco went to Harry's room. He chuckled when he read the scrawl. Just as Draco lifted his wand to murmur the spell that would let him heard the sound inside Harry's room, the door was opened and showed a very scare Harry.

"Did I do something wrong?" Harry clutched onto her black dog tightly.

Severus wanted to mock his godson since he failed to eavesdrop but he quickly walked to Harry when he saw she was actually scared.

Harry hid her face on Severus' chest. "Don't hex me, please, don't."

Severus glared as Draco sheepishly put his wand back. '_Great, Harry is doing a lot better and someone have to mess up_.'

"I'm not hexing you, Harry." Draco said with arrogance.

"Tsk tsk, trying to eavesdropping, Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione asked him when Harry was securely out of hearing zone. Shaking her head, she followed Harry with her eyes, wanted to make sure if Harry was okay.

"Just my bad luck." Draco shrugged and went back to his seat.

"I just want to ask you something." Harry's voice was pathetically shivering.

"Ask me what?" Severus looked at the black dog in Harry's death grip, suddenly felt the strong urge to tell Harry about her godfather. But he couldn't, not now. Not when Black didn't remember anything. '_Including how to turn back into his human form._' Severus snorted silently.

"When will you or Draco ask me out." Harry answered, though she was a bit sceptical whether she still wanted Draco to ask her out.

"The idea of grounded is _you_ not out of this room." Severus arched his eyebrow.

"But I need you to buy me something." Harry pouted.

"What do you want?" Severus asked incredulously. The Malfoys had spoiled her. _He_ had spoiled her.

"Mini bra." Harry smiled.

"Why would you need that?" Severus choked.

"Hermione said it would help me to grow beautifully." Harry was back to her too-cheerful self now.

"Do you know what that is?"

Harry shrugged. "I hope you could help me."

"I don't know such thing." Severus coughed. "Do you think you know what her want, Draco?"

"Well, I know wonder bra." Draco tilted his head. "Pansy wear one."

"How do you know?" Hermione's eyes were as big as saucer.

"She showed me." Draco told her nonchalantly.

"What is that?" Harry asked her guardian. "Anyway, will you take me out so I can choose myself?"

"Harry, I told you that men don't buy such thing." Hermione held her giggles.

"Why?" Harry looked crestfallen.

"Because that's lady's wear." A voice answered her.

Harry turned to the door and happily noticed the people who care about her.

"Grandmamma." Harry ran and hugger her.

"Oh, I'm so glad to see you again, Harry."

Harry nodded and eagerly walked to hug Narcissa. "Aunt Nisa."

"I'll take you out, love." Narcissa missed her a lot.

"I can't." Harry sighed.

She laughed happily as William Malfoy carried her like he used to, though she blushed when she caught Hermione's surprise expression.

"What do you mean you can't?" Narcissa frowned.

"I'm grounded." Harry told her, not so happy as she realised that she couldn't go out.

"What?" William roared and sent deadly glares at one nervous Potions Master.

"That's okay, Grandpapa." Harry smiled as she glanced at the quiet Lucius Malfoy. "I can't go out so I don't have to go to classes on Monday."

Severus snorted. "No class skipping young lady."

"No escaping me, Harry, my dear." Lucius smirked.

"But grounded is me _not_ out of this room." Harry explained patiently.

"So, what will you do if you have to stay in this room?" Katharina asked sweetly.

Harry looked at the many people now, and she grinned. She signalled William to put her down and she ran to get her puzzle.

Harry looked at Draco and Hermione. "Blaise and Ron said they would help me."

"I'll go get Blaise." Draco faked a suffering sigh.

"I'll go get Ron." Hermione hastily followed him out. Gryffindor bravery be damned, she was scared. Even a brave lion will be a little scare to be alone on a snake's den. Especially when said snake was having a family gathering.

Harry nodded approvingly. 

Narcissa looked around and wrinkled her nose in disdain. "Harry, dear, you will need a new decoration here."

Severus paled. _He_ didn't need a new decoration.

Lucius scowled. His wife arrived at his quarter; she didn't spare a glance when she asked him to take her to see Harry.

Katharina had inspected Harry's room and looked at her pitifully. "Poor, Harry. Do you really have to sleep in here?"

"It's decided, then, we'll have a shopping after lunch."

"Yes." Harry smiled. All thought about grounded and not out of the room was forgotten.

~Ô~

3 March 2004, 8:01 am

It's not very long since I'm rather busy now. Thank you to:

hpdmgirl15 

frizzy 

Hippy Flower=Voldie's kid

Arsenal : well, it will be slash but not between Harry and Draco since Harry is a girl now. And I'm trying to make her grow ^_^ and I will keep Harry as a girl. (Thank you for your reviews, I love them)

syclike 

Brenna8 : I do have one but she haven't got this beta-ed. I put the beta-ed one at my page if you want to reread it.

Miroku-is-hot : Hope this is soon enough. Though I have some problem uploading it. I put it in the files section at my groups if you want to read it sooner.

Yana5 : probably not. I like Harry like this. ^_^

FroBoy : Harry will find out anyway, I plan it in next chapter but as I made this one very short it probably take another two or three before Harry accidentally meet Sirius.

texasjeanette :thanks, I'm absolutely agree with you. Harry need to learn to trust her true feeling.

howling wolf1 : You'll find out more soon.


	12. chapter 12

Help

Pairing: Harry and Draco

Rating: R

Summary: It's just another plot to turn Harry into a girl. He's possessive and depressive. It took a Snape, and the whole bunch of Malfoys to change her.

Disclaimer: It's not mine, trust me, I'm telling the truth. It's own by JK Rowling.

Warning: Depressing but not dark, slash

Beta-ed by hermione-345-granger

Chapter Twelve

The puzzle was not really fun, Harry realised; not when she had so many people who loved her and ready to pamper her. So, after ten minutes or so she went to sit with William. She happily told him about her elf, oblivious to the tenseness in the room.

Narcissa and Katharina were arguing on what needed on where and what colour on which wall. Ron and Hermione, silently put the puzzle together, with Ron ignoring Blaise and Hermione in full concentration. Blaise was trying to talk to Ron but then ignored him when Ron wouldn't even look at him.

Draco, who wasn't interester in the puzzle in the first place, decided to join Harry. He studied her silently.

After she had told William anything she could think of, Harry went to Narcissa and Katharina, telling them what she would want in her room. Then she walked to Severus to persuade him to come with 'Aunt Nisa and Grandmamma', all the while, carefully avoiding Lucius.

Draco was not so amused when he realised that Harry had been avoiding him too.

"Harry?" Draco spoke, a bit loudly to catch the girl's attention.

"Yes?"

"Come here, I want to talk to you." Draco motioned her to the empty seat beside him.

Harry looked at Severus before she shook her head.

"No."

"No?"

"If I get too close to you, I will get grounded again."

"Excuse me, I'm your fiancé remember?" Draco was offended.

Harry thought for a moment. "My fiancé," she slowly spoke it, smile slowly emerged on her face. "_My_ fiancé."

"Yes, your fiancé." Draco nodded. He had caught the smirked on Ron and Hermione's faces but decided to ignore.

Harry smilingly walked to sit next to Draco.

"Harry?" Draco was oblivious of how his Grandpa was smiling at them. "I'm hungry."

Ron choked; he turned to whisper to Hermione. "He only said it to have her cook for him."

"He's a Slytherin, Ron." Hermione was back to the puzzle in front of her.

Blaise listened quietly to his surrounding, his mind was working on a plan. He would have Ron soon, he only need a good plan.

"Don't you have your breakfast?" Severus frowned.

Draco shrugged, "I'm still hungry."

Harry called her house elf and asked her to take ingredients from the Hogwarts' kitchen.

"Grandpapa," Harry turned to look at William, "would you like some lemon pies? I'll make a lot so that you and Grandmamma can have some."

"Thank you dear."

"I'll make a lot so Severus, and Aunt Nisa, and Mr. Lucius, and Ron and Hermione and Blaise can have some too." Harry smiled happily as she walked to the kitchen.

Harry busied herself. With Minty's help, she walked back to the living room in time to hear Blaise ask Ron to have some race with him.

"NOOOOO." Harry dropped the warm pie, which fortunately was caught by Minty, and ran to Ron. "No, no flying. You promised me."

Ron held Harry tightly, trying to calm her while all the time glaring at Blaise.

"Of course I won't Harry, I have quit Quidditch right, and I can't even remember where I put my broom."

Harry couldn't stop crying, she held her friend tightly, almost cutting of his circulation.

"Besides, I have a lot of homework to do, and I promised Hermione to start early for NEWTs." Ron looked almost pleadingly at Hermione to help him calm Harry.

"Come on Harry, don't you trust Ron?" Hermione gently freed Harry's tight grips on Ron's neck. "I promise that I will watch Ron and make sure he does his homework."

"Really?" Harry's eyes were red, with tear stains on her cheeks.

The Slyterins in the room being surprised was an understatement.

'_He quit Quidditch? No wonder I didn't see him at Gryffindor practice._' Blaise looked at the still glaring redhead. '_Okay, bad moves.__ I need a new plan._'

"Who made my Harry cry?" Katharina stood with her hands on her hips; her eyes promised pain for those who dare to touch Harry.

"Grandmamma?" Harry looked pleadingly at the old witch, "Can we take Ron and Hermione and Draco and Severus too?"

"Harry, Ron and Draco and Severus are men, they can't come with us." Katharina took out her handkerchief and wiped Harry's face.

"What about Hermione?"

"I'm supposed to watch Ron doing his homework, right?" Hermione gently rub Harry's head. "You go and have some fun."

Harry looked crestfallen. She walked to Draco and held his hands in her more delicate ones. "Draco, promise me you won't go flying."

Draco frowned. "I don't plan on flying today, but I will fly in the morning."

"No, you're mine," Harry shook her head stubbornly.

"I'm yours?" Draco was amused, he could hear his father's chuckled.

"Yes, you're mine, like Ron and Hermione and Prongs and Padfoot. I don't want you to go flying and die."

Draco wanted to protest, saying that he wasn't Harry's possession but Harry's last word stop him.

"Harry, I won't die just because I'm out flying."

"Yes you will," Harry walked to William, "Grandpapa, tell him don't go flying. I don't want him to die."

"Harry?" William gently touched Harry's head.

"Sirius went flying and died." Harry again cried. "It was my fault, I told him to take my broom and fly and he's dead."

"Oh, Harry." William took Harry's small body and held her.

"It was my fault, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"No, it wasn't your fault Harry." Severus knelt down to look at Harry at eye level.

"Yes, I was supposed to take the broom, I was supposed to be dead." Harry whispered. "I killed him, it was my fault."

"No, Sirius Black isn't dead." Severus spoke softly.

"Are you sure, have you found him?" Harry's eyes lit. "Will you take me to see him?"

"I know that he isn't dead yet," Severus smiled. "But it will take some time before you could see him."

"Why? I'll be good, I promise." Harry gave him puppy look that was hard to be ignored.

"And I promise that as soon as it possible, I'll have Sirius Black in front of you." '_Just remember soon Black, and turn to your human self_.'

"Beside, a broom can not defeat a Malfoy." Lucius smirked.

"Still Draco mustn't go flying." Harry pouted.

"What?" '_That's ridiculous_,' Draco thought.

"What if he got hurt and I wasn't there to help." Harry said with serious expression on her face.

"Then you have to watch me when I go flying." Draco smirked.

Harry thought for a moment. "Okay, but you won't go flying when I'm not with you."

"Deal." Draco smiled. "Now, I'm hungry."

Harry looked into her empty hands. "I…"

"Minty caught the pie, Little Miss." Minty shyly peeked from kitchen.

"Come here, Harry." Narcissa gestured her to her room. "Let's clean your face before we go shopping."

"Do we really have to?" Harry allowed herself to be dragged to her room. "What if Draco goes flying when we leave?"

"She doesn't trust me." Draco turned to look at his family and got sniggers in return.

"She's a Slytherin' bride." Katharina smiled proudly, before she followed her daughter-in-law and future granddaughter-in-law.

Draco shrugged and took a bite of the pie.

Ron shuddered. '_Well, at least they love her_.'

A moment later, Harry came back in her new dress. Her face was cleaned and the there wasn't any tear stains on her face.

"I'm ready." Harry smiled shyly. She turned around to show everyone her new dress.

"Wow." Ron gaped. He never saw Harry with so many laces before and never knew that they looked good on her.

"Here you go, Harry." Narcissa put on her matching hat.

"Thank you Aunt Nisa."

"Since Harry has to return to school, we'll go to London for shopping. We'll stop to have lunch at Diagon Alley." Katharina gently pushed Harry to the door.

"Wait." Harry ran to William. "I want to say goodbye to Grandpapa."

"Oh, have fun, dear." William laughed.

"Grandpapa, promise me you'll watch Draco for me?" Harry whispered, but loud enough hence everyone in the room could hear her.

"Sure, darling." William winked at her. "You leave everything to me and go have fun."

"Thank you." Harry kissed him and then he shyly kissed Draco before he went to say goodbye to Severus. "See you tomorrow." Harry waved at her friends and let Katharina take her hand.

"Get ready to go home, dear." Narcissa told her husband. "We'll leave as soon as Katharina and I get Harry back here."

"I'll go back home at weekends." Lucius told his son.

"Well, excuse us professors." Hermione stood with Ron on tow. "It's almost time for lunch."

"You may leave." Severus smirked.

Blaise, already lost interest in the puzzle, followed Ron with his eyes. Should he or should he not follow him.

"Just go after him Zabini." Draco grinned. "You know you are so easily read, just tell him the truth. He either like you or hate you."

Blaise glared at his best friend. "You and your advice." He nodded his head to the elder wizards and left the room.

"Draco?" Lucius lifted his eyebrow.

"He's after Weasley."

"And I thought Slytherin had better taste." Severus said boredly.

"Now Severus," William looked at the Potions Master who he considered son. "What is it that so important that you wanted us to know."

"Maybe we should tell Harry that her godfather is still alive." Severus said softly.

"He is?" Draco was surprised. "Why didn't you tell her?"

"What should I tell her, that her godfather was stupid enough to be trapped in his animagus form?" Severus snorted.

"Well, if he did fall from the broom, it must be his animagus form that saved him." William pondered.

"And then he got hit in the head, got himself an amnesia and forget how to change back." Lucius smirked. "Bloody perfect."

"You knew all along that her godfather was still alive." Draco frowned. "That means I don't really have to engage to her."

"You forgot the 'change her back to her old self' clause." Severus narrowed his eyes.

"And I like her, and so does your Grandma." William looked at his grandson. "I will still make her my granddaughter-in-law. If you really don't like her I'll make your cousin marry her. Philip is four years older than you, and he is much more ready to build a family."

Draco frowned, he liked Phil but somehow the picture of Harry in his arm bothered him a lot.

"Not a chance father, Narcissa likes her a lot too. I can imagine she's prepare a date to marry her to Draco." Lucius smiled.

"Well, as long as she is to marry to a Malfoy." William shrugged. "And for your question Severus, I want to see this Mr. Black before I can make a decision."

"Very well," Severus nodded. "I have order our lunch to be served here, we can leave soon after lunch." He looked around and cringed when his eyes caught 'Harry's corner' where the pieces of the puzzle lie messily.

"Ron." Blaise caught up with the Gryffindors when they reached the Great Hall.

Ron didn't stop, and he pulled Hermione to keep on walking.

"Hey," Blaise caught Ron wrist and pulled him to a halt. "I want to talk to you."

"Let go of me." Ron said coldly.

"Not until you agree to talk to me." Blaise tightened his gripped.

"Not until you let go of my hand." Ron glared.

"And give you a chance to ignore me again?" Blaise lifted one eyebrow.

Hermione shook her head. "Stop it, both of you, you're just causing a scene and I want out of it."

"You tell him that." Ron tried to free his hand using his other hand, only to have both hands trapped on Blaise' strong grips.

"Please Ron, I just want to talk to you."

"Oh, just go with him Ron." Hermione pat Ron's shoulder. "I'll see you in the library."

Ron glared at Hermione' back, wishing to leave with her.

"Come on." Blaise pulled Ron through a door that led them to the outside, to the clearing near the garden with many unoccupied benches.

"Speak up." Ron said, seriously ready to hex him.

"I love you." Blaise blurted out before he got another thought.

"Okay, if you finish…" Whatever sarcastic comment Ron was about to throw at him died in his tongue.

"Okay?" Well, it surely not what he was hoping. He was kind of waiting for a… Punch in his face. "Owww."

"You deserve it, you… Slytherin." Ron was angry.

"Hey, I said I love you. It was hardly a crime." Blaise raised his hands to cover his face from any brutality that came to his way.

"What have you been doing to my sister?" Ron's face was red with anger. "If you so much as hur her…"

"We aren't dating." Blaise again caught Ron's hand. "We only faked it."

"What for?" Ron glared at him.

"Because… because you've been ignored me." Blaise used his other hand to cup Ron's face. "I just wanted to make you jealous."

"Why my sister?" Ron felt very funny. He wasn't sure if it was fury or joy, for Blaise to do it to that extent. "Do you know that I've been really close to hexing you?"

"Hmm? That's interesting." Smirked. "Unless you have any feeling for me, why would you want to do that?"

"I don't know." Ron pulled his hand free. "Now I don't know if I should hex you or beat you."

"What?! You can say 'I love you, too, Blaise darling'."

"Not a chance," Ron blushed. "You've made me feel miserable ever since you dating Ginny."

"Told you it was only an act, though I might consider her." Blaise sat on one of the empty bench. "Have I told you that I love red hair?"

Ron blushed despite of his effort to ignore the other boy.

Blaise tapped the empty seat on his side.

Ron narrowed his eyes, not trusting the snake but moved slowly to take the offered seat only to jump when he caught Blaise' hands flying to hug him.

"Wow, you're fast." Blaise grinned.

"You have to, with five older brothers." Ron spoke under his breath. "What are you trying to do?"

"Well, I've told you I love you," Blaise said sarcastically, "of course I would want to hug you and kiss you and then, if I'm lucky, I might get to shag you."

The words slowly penetrated to his mind. '_So he loves me, and all this time he just played with my mind and was making me jealous_.' Ron frowned. '_Wait a minute, why should I get jealous if I don't love him_.'

Blaise looked worry when Ron was quiet with the thoughtful look on his face. "So, what's your answer?"

"What?" Ron looked incredulous. "I don't know you have asked me a question."

Blaise sighed. "Would you be my boyfriend?"

"Well, I need to think about it, I mean I don't know if I like you and… what about Ginny?"

"What about Ginny?"

"Yeah, what if she really likes you."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Come on, you have three hours to think. Now let's get some lunch. I'm hungry."

"All right, three… Three HOURS?" Ron gaped. "I have homework to do, how am I suppose to think while I'm studying?"

"If you don't have an answer in three hours, I'll just assume that you like me too." Blaise grinned. He took a long stride back to the Great Hall, leaving Ron after him with his protests.

"Come on, Ronnie, your friend Hermione is waiting for you in the library, remember?" Blaise smiled sweetly.

"Fine." Ron glared again, he felt light headed but he didn't think it had something to do with the fact that Blaise wasn't actually seeing his sister and said Slytherin had a feeling for him. "Just don't even try to touch me when Harry's around."

Harry was smiling happily when they were waiting for her ice cream. They had had lunch and now while the older witches had tea, Harry was having another tremendous ice cream, courtesy of the Grandmamma's generosity.

"Let me see your ring Harry." Katharina gently held Harry's hand. "Oh, isn't it wonderful?"

"What is it, Grandmamma?" Harry tilted her head.

"The ring fit you better now." Katharina showed Harry's hand to Narcissa who had the equal look of happiness.

"Yes, I think it because I've grown now." Harry grinned.

"Yes, Harry, you'll be the most beautiful witch ever known." Narcissa smiled lovingly at a blushing Harry.

The ice cream came and like the last time, Harry shared it with her Grandmamma and Aunt Nisa.

This time, though they still had to go to boutique which sold children clothes, they finished earlier. They knew where to look.

Narcissa, who longed to have a daughter, spent a wonderful time dressing Harry. All Harry had to do was nod her head if she liked the colour or shake her head or just shrugging her shoulder.

This time, Katharina let Narcissa do the shopping. Buying Harry underwear wasn't really fun since you couldn't show it to people.

Draco walked silently behind his father. In the next few minutes he was going to meet Harry's godfather. In his form of a dog. '_Hurray._' Draco thought gloomily.

Severus lead the silent walked to the secret room. He pulled out his wand and took down the ward so that the Malfoys could enter the room.

As soon as the Malfoys set foot in the room, they regret their decision for fear of deaf.

"Can you stop this thing?" William growled. He was too old for this.

"Shut up Black." Black suddenly quiet down and put his head at Severus' feet, asking to be pet and scratched.

"I can see that he likes you." Lucius smirked at his friend.

"Funny." Severus turned to the dog. "Now you, sit."

"I always wanted to say that to him, you know, in his human self." Lucius looked at the dog.

"Fat chance. How about telling him to transform back?"

"Is he strong?" William studied the dog. "Will he endanger Harry's life?"

"He is getting stronger." Severus nodded. "I won't even think to let him getting anywhere near Harry if he is dangerous."

"Then I don't see why we can't let Harry meet his godfather."

"Unless you fail to notice, father," Lucius looked at his father, amused. "Black doesn't remember how to transform back."

"It won't do good for Harry either to let her think that she had caused death to her godfather." William stared at the black dog.

Black, noticed that many people had come to visit him, hoping that that he would be finally took outside for a walk, swaying his tail vigorously.

"Yeah, who knows that Harry might help him remember?" Draco grinned.

"Where do you think he would stay?" Lucius _loved_ to taunt his friend.

Severus groaned. "And Harry is decorating my quarter. This is too much." Severus shook his head. "I'll wait until next week before I break the news." The others nodded, agreeing.

Severus decided that if his room is changed without his consent then he didn't want to be there. He would sit at Lucius' room until Harry told him that she was finished.

That left Draco alone to get back to Severus' kitchen to get the pie Harry made for them. What was unknown for them was Black was strong enough, in power, magic and will, to pass the ward and followed Draco to Severus' room.

There were so many smells of Severus' that Black failed to notice that Severus had walked pass his quarter and straight to Lucius' room.

Harry was so happy when she got back to Hogwarts. Grandmamma and Aunt Nisa told her that she may do whatever she wanted with Severus' quarter. That was including Severus' bedroom, Harry's bedroom, the kitchen and the small living room.

The older witches told her that they would be back tomorrow to see what she had done, and they would help her if she wanted something changed.

So when they arrived at Severus' place and didn't find anyone there, Harry hugged the ladies and said goodbye. Aunt Nisa had convinced her to start her project since they would go to Lucius' quarter and then straight home.

Harry was standing alone with a mountain of new things. New carpet, pictures, and colourful little fancy things. Grandmamma and Aunt Nisa had bought her things which she decided looked better in Severus' room _or_ made Severus' room looked better.

Harry collected some things she found and walked to the man's room. She wanted to décor Severus' bedroom first. She wanted to surprise Severus, only she was the one to be surprised.

Harry didn't realise that she had dropped her things. She looked awe at the figure laying peacefully in the middle of Severus' bed. Slowly, Harry fell to her feet when she felt that she couldn't stand anymore, and crawled into the room to sit face to face with the black dog while keeping the distant.

"It's impossible." Harry whispered to herself. "This can't be true."

The dog opened one eye but laid motionlessly. Upon seeing the little girl he kept his eyes opened, watching her every move.

Harry didn't know how long she had sat there in the silent battle of staring with the black dog she thought was her godfather. What she didn't understand was why Sirius laid in the bed as Padfoot and ignored her.

When Mrs. Malfoys had told him that Harry had started her decorating project, Severus felt like not going back tonight. He would wait until Harry finished and he could change everything back. But he knew that he couldn't do that. He would only disappoint Harry.

It was no surprised when he opened his door and found the mountain of boxes and shopping bags. He went to search for Harry, and when he couldn't find her at her room he walked back to living room.

'_Maybe she went back to her dorm_.' Severus thought. He remembered that he hadn't checked his bedroom, so it almost gave him heart attack to find the dog laying lazily on his bed.

"Black." Severus wanted to scream. "What are you doing here? Who told you that you could leave your room?" He pulled the collar he had bought him. "Come on, we should get you back before Harry see you."

"What?" Harry was angry. '_So it wasn't a surprise. It was a mistake. She shouldn't know. She shouldn't find out that her godfather was still alive_.'

"Harry?" Severus turned around abruptly.

"He's Sirius, right?" Harry stood up slowly.

"He is." Severus said weakly.

"Why didn't you want me to know? Why didn't you tell me? You promised you would." Harry's eyes were full of accusation.

Severus threw the collar down and walked to Harry. "No, Harry. It's not like that."

"You lie to me." Harry walked away from the man she considered as father.

"No Harry." Severus caught Harry in his arm and hugged her. He ignored Harry's little hands punching him.

Harry was so wound that she blindly hit Severus. She didn't see Black baring his teeth, ready to attack her. Fortunately Severus, who was facing the dog, saw what was coming and he let the canine sink his teeth in his arm.

Harry suddenly stopped when she caught Severus' soft cry of pain. She saw blood flowing from Severus' arm.

"Sorry." Harry whispered. "Sorry, it's my fault." Harry slowly back to the door. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry."

Severus grabbed Black's collar to free his arm. He sadly watched Harry run and leave his quarters.

Harry ran to the Great Hall. It was almost dinner time, and she was hoping she could find Draco there. When she caught his silhouette, Harry ran with all her might. She was out of breath when she reached him.

"Harry." Draco frowned. "What happen, someone hurt you?"

"No." Harry whispered. "It's Severus. Help him, please, he's bleeding."

"Bleeding?" Draco was alarmed. "What happened?"

"He bit him. He wanted to bite me but Severus protected me and he got bitten."

Draco didn't ask who 'he' was. He grabbed Harry's hand and led her to the infirmary. "Let's get Madame Pomfrey to check him."

"Okay." Harry nodded but when they reached Severus' place, Harry refused to go in.

"I can't." Harry shook her head violently. "It's my fault. I can't see him."

Draco turned to the mediwitch and asked her to go in by herself. He whispered the password and let her in before he turned to look at Harry.

"Draco?"

"Yes?" Draco bent a little to see Harry's eyes.

"Can I sleep with you, please?" Harry tilted her head. "I promise I won't kick you."

Draco chuckled. "You don't want to sleep in your dorm?"

"Hermione will ask me why I'm not sleeping in my room." Harry cried. "I can't. Severus will hate me."

"He won't. Come on, why don't we come in to see him and if you still want to sleep with me, you may." Draco smiled. '_Maybe this is how it fells like to have a brother or sister_.'

"I can't." Harry shook her head. "I'll go to Grandmamma if you don't want me."

"Okay, how if we had dinner first and then I'll take you to my room."

"Not hungry."

"Not hungry, huh. Do you want me to get you something from your room?"

Harry tilted her head. "Will you get me my Prongs?"

"Sure, Harry." Draco smiled. "You wait me here, okay."

Harry nodded sad. Of course she would wait for Draco, where else could she go anyway. Maybe she could ask Grandmamma to take her back with her tomorrow.

17 July 2004, 11:00 am

Nah, I got Black out now. Hope it doesn't disappoint you. Anyway, I want to thank you to those who had review.

hi, I repost this and it's now beta-ed.

hpdmgirl15 : Hi there, thanks for your reviews, I think it will take another two or three chapters before she fully grown.

blackunicorn : Thank you, that's nice.

Jazmyine : how about this one, at least we know that she likes Draco.

Someone out there who had hit the review button for eleven times : thanks. I know it's not very fast but I hope you like this one too.

texasjeanette : yup, but thanks. Still can see how Harry changed Malfoys when they were with her, right.

syclike : hope this answer your question.

Yana5 : yes but it will change soon.

howling wolf1 : thanks J

Arsenal : maybe because Draco pointed his wand at her (or so she thought) and maybe because her muggle family like to punish her for her error. With wizards, punishments always come to hexes or curses. (does it make sense to you)

Heikgan : thanks

ira : I'm not sure when I'm going to update the next chapters, but (I know another shameless self promotion) you could always join my group and would be told when I update or give cookies.

D EDMUN : thanks, I'll try to write faster (with total eight fics chasing me ..!)

Ritchie : thanks, that's nice

HecateDeMort : thanks

Shinigami : yup, long way to go though

Sweet-single : nah, this should answer your question, and yes, it makes the Malfoys more likeable don't you think

Corsairs : thanks, I think this chapter is rather fast, but I'm far from finish.


	13. Chapter 13

Help

Pairing: Harry and Draco

Rating: R

Summary: It's just another plot to turn Harry into a girl. He's possessive and depressive. It took a Snape, and the whole bunch of Malfoys to change her.

Disclaimer: It's not mine, trust me, I'm telling the truth. It's own by JK Rowling.

Warning: Depressing but not dark, slash

Note : Unbeta-ed

Chapter Thirteen

"Are you alright, Sir?" Draco asked his godfather with concern that was not for the injured hand but for the revealed secret in a form of a big, black dog.

"Nothing I can't fix." Severus growled.

"At least let me have a look." Madame Pomphrey gave him a scowl.

Severus rolled his eyes as he lifted his sleeve and humoured the mediwitch.

"Well, it'll cure." The mediwitch said after a few sways of her wand. "You can't use it for a few days, and you have to keep it dry."

Severus only stared at her. His eyes clearly said that he already knew what she told him and she only wasted their time. Severus waited until Madame Pomphrey took her leave before he questioned his godson. "Where is she?"

"She asked me to get her Prongs and let her sleep with me."

"What?" Severus glared at the boy. "Well, tell her if she doesn't get back here this instant, she wouldn't be allowed to come here again."

"Is it wise?" Draco said as he went to Harry's room. "She's ready to leave when Grandma come tomorrow."

Severus let out a long breathe and glared at his four legs companion. "This is all your fault. She is your godfather, stupid."

Black, the dog, only bared his teeth, as if he was smiling. '_Well, she looks nothing like a dog._'

"Let her stay with me. I'll talk some sense to her." Draco lifted the two cuddly toys he found in Harry's room. "Which one is it?"

"The stag." Severus said bitterly, now Harry didn't even want his present.

Draco wanted to go back to Harry's and returned the other toy, but Black suddenly stood up and stopped him, his eyes eyeing the stag in Draco's hands. "Don't tell me he wants the stag too."

"Black." Severus barked.

Black looked at the man he considered as his master. Losing at the staring contest, he growled and walked back to Severus' side.

"Well," Draco watched the dog amusedly. "I'll bring Harry here tomorrow."

Ô

"Why Harry's not here now?" Ron asked his friend, he carefully avoided Blaise and Ginny's eyes. "She's not back, yet?"

"I can see that Draco and Professor Snape aren't here too." Hermione shrugged her shoulder. "They might have dinner together."

Ron shuddered involuntarily at the thought that Harry preferred the company of the Slytherins.

"And I can see that a certain Slytherin is trying to catch your attention." Hermione grinned. "You better stop ignoring him, or he might do something drastic."

"Yeah, like what?" Ron sneered, or tried to since he was busy munching on the chicken roast.

"Like coming here and join us for dinner?" Hermione chuckled.

Ron turned around and saw that Blaise was indeed walking to the Gryffindor table. He raised his fork and waved it dangerously, signalling the Slytherin to return to his own table or he had a flying fork stabbing him on the chest.

For a moment the two was staring at each other. Ron was glaring with a little hint of panicky while Blaise was looking at the Gryffindor with a little hint of teasing. Knowing when to step back, Blaise only smirked as he walked to Ginny. He could feel the eyes following him.

"Ginny." Blaise smiled. "Can I have a moment?"

Ginny looked up and returned the smile hesitantly. "Sure." She followed him into the deserted corridor. "Now, things went great, I hope?"

"Marvellous." Blaise smiled happily. "I just want to thank you."

Ginny blushed. She never saw the Slytherin smiled before and now she was mesmerized by it. "Well, just don't forget that you owe me."

"Sure." The Slytherin nodded. "When I have him, I'll return the favour."

"It will take some time." Ginny grinned. "Knowing my brother. Just don't give up."

Blaise smirked confidently. "I'll have him in two months."

"Did I just hear a bet?" Ginny lifted an eyebrow.

"I'll have him for sure." Blaise smirked. "Well, see you around. I think I'll pass dinner."

Ginny shrugged her shoulder as he walked back to the Great Wall, to where she sat before, all the time knowing her brother was staring hard at her.

Ô

"Thank you." Harry sadly took the cuddly toy. "Is he alright?"

"Madame Pomphrey had checked on him. She said he couldn't use his hand for a few days, other than that he is fine."

Harry held her Prongs tightly as she sobbed.

"Don't be so sad, Harry." Draco awkwardly held her. He never held a girl with platonic intention before but he tried to do his best. "He'll be fine. Come on, I thought I keep chocolate somewhere in my room." He gently pulled her to his room.

No other girl ever entered his room. Even though Draco slept with a few girls before, they were never welcome into his room. It would be simply in an unused room or the bathroom, just for a quick relief, so he wasn't worry that there would be uninvited guests or improper clothes articles that wasn't for Harry's eyes or he would hear from his godfather. Not that he was afraid of Severus.

"I'm not hungry." Harry sat on Draco's bed.

Draco nodded. "Well, just get rest, Harry, you'll feel better tomorrow."

Harry looked absently at Draco. "I don't have my pyjamas with me."

Draco smiled. "Don't worry, you can wear mine." He opened his wardrobe and chose one. He charmed it so it would suit Harry better.

Harry took the articles and went to the bathroom.

Draco quickly searched for his emergency foods. Harry might not be hungry but he needed his dinner. Since he couldn't leave Harry alone, he should be satisfied with a few bars of chocolate. He was started on his third when Harry called him, asking for her toothbrush.

"I have new ones on the left first drawer. Choose what you want."

A few minutes later, when she had finished whatever she needed to do, Harry returned to the bedroom. She neatly put her robe on Draco's table and walked to the bed where Draco had been waiting for her.

"You look tired." Draco said with concern. "Go to sleep, you'll feel better tomorrow."

"Okay." Harry readily agreed, though she believed that things would only get worse. Harry lay in the bed while Draco when to the bathroom. When Draco returned, Harry was still awake.

"Can't sleep?"

"You have to read me a story." Harry explained. "It's in my list."

"What list?"

"Things I have to do before I sleep. Aunt Nisa made it for me."

Draco smiled. "Really? Does Severus read you stories too?"

"He read me about Potion." Harry pouted.

"Well." Draco lay beside here. "I never read people stories too. But I know some Potions, do you want to hear it?"

"Okay." Harry smiled. Listening about Potions made her relax, as if he was wit Severus.

Twenty minutes later the room was silent. Draco fell asleep in the middle of his third Potions recital while Harry fell asleep when she was listening to the second Potions ingredients.

Ô

The next morning, Draco's still blurry mind registered that he was holding something soft and warm, and it felt really nice. He tightened his hold and that something made protesting sounds.

Draco opened his eyes and met Harry's pouting face. "I can't breath."

"Sorry." Draco grinned, but he didn't let her go. "You felt so nice."

Harry only nodded.

"Well, you may use the bathroom first." Draco yawned. "And then we go to Severus' place. I think Grandma and Mother will be there soon."

"Okay." Harry said without enthusiasm.

Draco smiled when he saw Harry tried to move as slow as possible, and he had a strong feeling that it wasn't because she was still half asleep. And later, when they were walking to Severus' place, Draco had to drag her since she walked slower than a turtle.

"Come on, Harry. We can't let Grandma wait."

"But…" Harry stopped walking. '_I don't want to leave_.'

Draco sighed. Without much difficulty he swapped Harry off her feet and carried her to Severus' place.

Harry didn't protest though. She held tightly to Draco and when he opened the door and put her down, she hid behind him.

"Harry, dear." Katharina called her. "We came to see how hour room have changed but Severus said you haven't started yet."

"Grandmama." Harry walked to where Katharina was sitting and held her tightly. "I want to go home with you."

"But what about your school?" Narcissa asked.

"Well, if Harry wants to go home with me, then she will." Katharina smiled at the little girl. "But will you tell me why? I thought you like this school."

Harry sobbed; she glanced at Severus who was very silent. "He lied to me."

"If this is about your godfather, then you have to blame me, my girl." William said. "I tell him to wait for another week."

"Really?" Harry looked at both men for confirmation. "Why?"

"Apparently the fall made him forget how to change back to his human form." Lucius kindly explained. "Still, if you want to go home and stay with us…" he stopped and smirked.

Harry hid behind Katharina. "But I can't stay. I've made Severus hurt." She whispered sadly. "He'll hate me."

Black barked, agreeing.

"Well, you have to ask him then." Katharina told her. "He'll be sad if you keep ignoring him." She gently pulled the girl and shoved her to where Severus sat.

Harry shook her head and held to Katharina tightly. "I want to go home now."

"Are you sure?" Katharina sighed; she looked at her family and shrugged her shoulder. "Let's go home then."

Harry held to Katharina's hand tightly and followed her to the door without looking at Severus.

"I'll see you at home, then." Katharina nodded to her family.

"Harry." Severus called, right before she opened the door. "Do you hate me?"

Harry shook her head still refused to look at him.

"If you left, it means that you hate me."

"I don't hate you." Harry sobbed. "I really don't hate you."

"Then why are you leaving?"

Harry turned slightly. "You got hurt because of me. You'll hate me if I stay."

"I don't hate you." Severus sighed. "Come here will you? At least give me a hug."

Harry just stood there motionlessly.

Katharina shook Harry's hand. When the girl looked at her she gave her an encouraging smile and a little push. "Go on, dear."

Harry slowly walked to Severus, her eyes glued to the wounded arm. "I'm sorry, don't hate me, please, I'm sorry."

"I don't hate you, Harry." Severus smiled. "I love you. You're like a daughter to me. I'll never hate you."

"You love me? Really?" Harry's eyes widened with hope. "You'll be my Daddy?"

Severus smiled. "If you allow me."

Harry hugged him tightly. Her small body trembled with sobs. "Daddy, daddy…. I'm sorry, Daddy. It's my fault, Daddy… daddy…"

"That's very touching." Lucius commented, earning a pinch from his wife. "What?"

"Shh…, be quiet."

Severus used his healthy hand to hold the lithe body. "It's not your fault, Harry. It's not your fault." His heart warmed when Harry called him Daddy. '_My little girl._'

"It's not my fault?" Harry looked into the older man's eyes to make sure if he was telling the truth.

"It's not." Severus smiled.

Another barks.

Harry looked at the dog sitting beside Severus' chair. "It's not my fault. It's his fault."

Black barked louder, trying to defend himself.

"It is your fault. You bit my Daddy." Harry frowned. "Bad dog."

Lucius laughed. "Oh, my, it's really funny."

"No, it's not." Severus growled. "Shut up, Black."

The dog gave him a hurt look. '_Fine. I'll be nice just because you like her._'

Harry looked at the wounded hand. "Is it hurt?"

"Not anymore." Severus explained when he saw the doubtful look. "But I can't used it until it fully healed."

Harry nodded with determination. "I'll be your hand, Daddy."

Severus lifted his eyebrow. "Even with Potions?"

Harry frowned and nodded slowly. "Even with Potions."

"Good, you could start this evening." Severus grinned. "Oh, I forgot. I have to take Black for a walk. But my hand…"

"I'll do it, Daddy." Harry said in a small voice, the frowned never left her face.

"Are you sure?"

Harry nodded. "Draco could help me." She turned around but didn't find her fiancé. "Where's Draco?"

"I think he's gone to the Great Hall, dear. It's breakfast time." Narcissa answered. "Have you had your breakfast?"

"Not hungry, Aunt Nisa." Harry sighed. She looked at the dog. "Come on, doggie."

Black barked; he had been eager to have a walk.

"See you later, Grandmama, Grandpapa, Aunt Nisa and Mr. Lucius." Harry walked to the door with the dog following her. After she closed the door, Harry turned to the animagus. "Look, I do this for Daddy, not because I want to, understand."

A bark. Black bared his teeth. '_Yeah, like I care._'

"You have to change back to Sirius, understand." She poked his head.

Black bent his head, showing his confusion. He didn't know any Sirius, though he knew that he was very smart for a dog.

Harry pulled the dog's chain. "Let's go."

When they reached the open, Black broke through from Harry's hold and ran away. The girl's shout only replied by noisy bark. '_Hiehehe, catch me if you can._'

After two rounds circling Hogwarts' ground, Harry had had it enough. She stomped her feet. "That's it. I'm going back." The dog still ran. "Fine. I'll eat all the food then."

The threat got Black's attention. He ran back to where Harry stood, and ran pass her.

"Wait for me." Harry yelled and chased him again.

Ô

"I think she forgot that the dog is her godfather." Lucius said with amusement.

"Well," Narcissa stood up. "I'm going to decorate Harry's room now."

"Not without me, dear." Katharina smiled.

"Of course, Mother." Narcissa rolled her eyes.

"So, what would happen to Harry's godfather?" William asked.

"Well, he's have to stay in that form for a while." Severus answered.

"I do have to say that Harry took it better that I thought she will." William nodded his head.

"Well, kids tend to surprise us." Lucius lightly said.

"Really?" William sneered. "It hard to believe that you still give me that surprise. To take a job here."

Severus coughed.

"I'm not talking about you, Severus."

"Of course, Sir."

"Nothing is wrong with this job, Father." Lucius shrugged his shoulder. "Well, I know that you're not approved of Dumbledore."

William only growled. He summoned two foreign newspapers and ignored the younger wizards.

When Harry returned form her walk, the older wizards and witches noticed that she and he godfather's attitude toward each other hadn't changed. They were ignoring each other at best.

"How's the walk, Harry?" William asked her.

"The weather is wonderful, Grandpa." Harry said; she was still trying to control her breath. "You should've come with us."

William chuckled. "Maybe next time, child. I'm glad to see you're fine now. We have to go now."

"So soon?" Harry cocked her head. "Can't you stay longer, please?"

William smiled. "I'd love to, my girl. But family aren't supposed to come unless there's a very important matter happen. You know that, don't you?"

"Well, write us letter, love." Katharina held her. "If you want us here, just give us a call, okay?"

"Yes, Grandmamma."

"You Grandma and I have decorated your room. We hope you like it."

"Thank you, Aunt Nisa."

"I'll see you at class, Harry. Don't for forget to do your homework."

"Yes, Mr. Lucius."

Harry watched sadly when one by one her family took their leave. She then went back to her room. Her new room took her breath away. "Daddy… daddy…"

"Yes?"

"My room, wow, it's like a princess' room." Harry smiled happily.

Severus frowned. He only saw a room with many satin of different pastel colours hanging around the four-posted bed, and many fresh flowers around the room. But if Harry like it, then, "It's wonderful. Do you like it?"

"I love it, Daddy." Harry smiled brightly.

"Then you have to write letters to your Grandma and Aunt Nisa."

"Yes, Daddy."

"You can do that after lunch. After you write the letter, you'll have to make some Potions for me." Severus decided to teach her some more Potions.

"Yes, Daddy."

"I see that Minty had fixed our lunch. Let's have lunch, then."

"Yes, Daddy."

Severus smiled. Seemed like that were the only words Harry would be saying for some time now.

Ô

9 September 2005, 13:56 pm

Sorry it's been more than a year since the last update I got an email said that forbid us to write response to the reviewers sigh so I said no more here. However I'd like to let you know that I have a new account at where I post all my story, you could have a quick response if you left your review there

Pokari


End file.
